The distance between two
by Ky03elk
Summary: One moment – A thousand words. A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode. One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.
1. Chapter 1

The distance between two

.

.

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x01 – 5x02

After the Storm – Cloudy with a Chance of Murder

.

.

**Disclaimer: The words maybe, the rest; Not mine!**

* * *

Standing at the window, Beckett paints a perfect picture of isolation. The moon light combines with that from the city streets, and it leaves the area surrounding her body a glow–as she remains in the dark.

A lone figure that blocks the light, that stands against the city.

Her satisfaction at being back at the Precinct, even in spite of her suspension, disappeared with the sun. Now all that's left is emptiness.

She remains fixated on the images outside of her window, thoughts heavy and unwanted; body slumping forward, until the glass catches her momentum.

A sigh seeps out, drifts into the screen and her own fatigue is echoed back, touches her lips, and she breathes it in. She wishes she had the ability to wipe her mind clean, use an eraser as if it's one of her white boards.

Mainly she just wishes she could sleep.

Minutes pass by without her realizing, until footsteps can be heard, softly breaking the stillness that's been enveloping her. At first they move hesitantly around her bedroom and as they seem to gain confidence, she hears him approach.

Closing her eyes she attempts to push the melancholy down, to bring forth a strength, that in this moment she no longer feels. Everything inside her screams that her reservoir's been too far depleted. Her confrontation with Bracken seems to have stolen the last remaining fragment and she can't help but wonder if there's any left.

Her closed off appearance must look as horrific as she feels. His footsteps become hesitant again, until they come to a complete stop. She hopes the distance between them isn't a metaphor. Everything appeared okay when they'd returned from the Twelfth, when she showed him how one could spend days with nothing to do, yet she of all people knows that looks can be deceiving.

"I'm fine." As she says the words she almost cringes, what a way to reinforce that deception. Shrugging slightly she tries again. "I will be fine."

Her acknowledgment is the signal he's been waiting for, and he closes the remaining distance between them. His large frame stands behind her, strong and steady. Doing his best to let her know that he's here–when she's ready.

She knows if she was more coherent, there'd be some wonderful subtext in regards to him always having her back. This thought at least has her subconsciously moving away from the window and into his body. His well-defined arms lift and encompass hers completely.

This time her sigh is one of contentment.

His lips brush the top of her head and curve upwards, enjoys how this position highlights their height difference. "You're short."

Rocking her head so that it gently bumps into his chin, she volleys back, "I thought I was tall?"

His chuckle is the only reply she receives, and he appears to be seeking her lead. Reaching up, she holds onto the arms that still surround her and wills herself to let him in. After all, letting Castle in – in other ways – has certainly paid off; it's time she starts letting him into her mind as well.

"I'm worried that it's not enough. That Bracken's going to realize that I have no file. I stood there and bluffed my way out of another execution."

Her choice of words leave him without oxygen. Memories invade the moment and it's all he can do to remain standing.

Squeezing her hands against the tense muscles of his forearms, she takes a deep breath for them both and continues, "But I've been here before, looking over my shoulder, and I can't repeat the same mistakes again." She thinks of all the work she's done. The countless hours sitting in Doctor Burke's office, chipping away at the wall, attempting to be enough. Now there here, she doesn't want to destroy it before they even get a chance to be _more_.

He tries to inhale, air struggles to get past his constricted throat. Allows her words to wash over him, hears her silent apology for all that's happened. For the lies that were told, the words that had remained unspoken.

Letting her arms drop, she pivots in the small space. Turning so that they are now facing each other, choses her words carefully. "I ran and hid last time Castle and I can't. I _won't_ do it again. Not from you." Her mouth brushes his, and she hopes her actions of late are proof of these words. "I chose you and it means–in this moment it means _everything_. That when I showed up at your door–"

He has no control of his lips, the need to stop her words too overwhelming. He wants to remind her, remind them both of what was chosen that night. That the issues they'll soon have to confront; keeping their new status quiet, how to handle their differing worlds, what it will do to their partnership now they're in a relationship. These things are nothing compared to all that's been gained.

Kate pulls back reluctantly, but the need to finish her speech is too important, "–I'm still flawed and I'm not good at this. _I'm_ going to screw this up at some point. Probably lots of points, but I need _you_. I want _you_." Her words purposely echoing the ones that led them here.

Laying his forehead against hers, he hopes she can see the resolve in his eyes. Wants her to understand all that he's about to proclaim. "When the times comes, I'm going to do my best to remember this moment–"

Eyes close as they share this milestone, and she allows his promise to settle over her.

"–and I'll do all that I can to let you know that I'm _here_. That you're _here_. That we don't have to run from each other again." His words, firm and clear, replace the darkness.

His declaration leaves her shattered and whole all in the same moment. Leaves her wanting to state just how much she loves him. How much she's right here with _him_. Yet as her mouth opens, her mind recalls her earlier mood and she can't help but feel it would all be tainted. With everything that's happened, it would touch and destroy those three beautiful words.

Capturing his mouth, she puts all that she can into showing him, hoping he feels what she won't say today. That her actions speak as loud as any words could. Trailing her hand down, she interlocks their fingers; recreates memories of their first time, as she pulls him towards her bedroom.

* * *

.

.

Due to the fact that I had this idea a week again, it's all without outside editing, so please PM me any mistakes you see!

Your comments are valued!


	2. Chapter 2

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x02 – 5x03

Cloudy with a Chance of Murder – Secret's Safe with Me

.

.

* * *

Strolling along Grand Street, their bodies move in time as they weave through the other pedestrians. Castle can't help the grin that seems to be a permanent fixture on his face these days. He always knew that there was another side to Beckett. Has over the years caught glimpses of Kate. The one that laughs at his jokes, indulges his theories, loves the unexpected. It's just now he gets to glimpse this aspect of her–up close and personal–and it's days like today, a rare day off, that leaves him–

_Walking on sunshine? On cloud nine?_

"Castle!"

His mind comes back to the present and not a moment too soon; barely avoiding the newsstand that's appeared out of nowhere. At least side stepping it, brings him closer to Kate.

Struggling to hide her delight, she asks, "Are you okay over there?"

Smiling again, Castle attempts to cover his previous sappy thoughts by enquiring, "I was just wondering about our new '_definition'_." His hands lift in air quotes. "Does it include couple-y things?"

Her puzzled look is reinforced by her words, "_Couple_-_y _things?"

"Yeah, you know? Strolls along the beach? Sharing a strand of spaghetti? Holding hands?" He lightly brushes the back of his fingers against hers, adores the feeling, the knowledge that he can.

Kate's move of their own accord, attempting to fit between his; until her whole body veers suddenly to face him. Her expression's one of shock. "You want to hold my _hand_?" Each word becomes higher until she's almost squeaking.

Giving her a look that's full of love and amusement; they begin walking again while he confirms, "I like your hands." Likes how they curl around a cup of coffee as if she's holding a part of him. Likes how they trail through his hair when she gets lost in thought.

Happiness spreads throughout, leaves her tingling with pleasure, and her eyes travel down to his digits, which are swaying between them. "I really like your hands too."

_Oh, he shouldn't. He really shouldn't._

"I'm aware of how much you like my hands!" The smirk settles onto his face and it only increases, as a slight red tinge begins creeping its way up her neck. Memories of what he can do with his hands, his fingers, flash dangerously between them.

Yeah. He went _there_.

Suddenly he's pushed sideways, as her shoulder bumps into his, a little harder than normal. Catches him unaware and he finds himself stumbling toward the traffic, "Hey. Careful! I nearly ended up in the gutter."

Shaking her head in mock disgust, she volleys back, "Get your mind out of it then!" Because really, making her this hot and bothered amongst all these people, is wrong. Very wrong!

His earlier smirk finds its way back onto his features, until he sees her stop. Her hand pushes the door of the Rite Aid open, titling her head to indicate her need to go inside. Following her direction, he steps in after her while questioning, "What are we doing in here?"

With one eyebrow lifted, her look is enough to have him backing in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to be over here, you know, if you need me? Not that you do. I mean would." His words continue to trip over themselves as he watches her walk away.

A flick of one hand over her shoulder–his only acknowledgment.

Walking aimlessly, he somehow finds himself standing in front of the greeting cards. Castle's eyes drift over the array, taking note of the engagement and wedding ones. His mind strays to images and moments that he rarely lets out of his carefully constructed wish box.

_Too soon. Far too soon!_

"Castle?" Once again her voice cuts through his deliberations, and he forces himself to turn and focus.

"Yeah?"

"You looking for anything in particular?" as she asks, Kate moves until she's standing next to him. Begins her own examination. Attempts to work out what's caught his interest.

He mirrors her stance and goes back to looking at all the brightly colored cards. "Mmmmmm. I'm just wondering if they have one to celebrate?" He steps a little further along and is now facing the more humorous options.

Her gaze beats a steady path between the cards and the carefully constructed space he's creating between their bodies and she questions, "Celebrate what?"

The gap widens, as if he's about to do something stupid. Him. _Never_!

"Yeah. I feel like we should have one to mark this milestone."

Looking up and down the aisle–assumptions run rampant–her voice lowers enough to be considered a whisper, "What? That we went into a drugstore _together_?"

His traitorous brain, moves back to its earlier thoughts, and he really should keep his mouth closed. Only the thought of going with her to look for pregnancy tests, is just . . .

"No. Although when the time comes, I'll be sure to get you a card to mark _that_ occasion!" He gives a quick wiggle of his eyebrows and sneaks a look at her midriff. Witnesses the moment she comprehends his innuendo.

Damn him! Her blush is back, and if he knows what's good for him, he'll continue to lengthen the space between them. Her violent tendencies are bubbling to the surface.

Flushed with the success of remaining un-maimed, he continues, "I was actually looking for a card that celebrates our '_not dating other people'_ status!" He watches as she ducks her head this time, hides behind the curtain of hair that's fallen forward. Smiles as he sees her grin radiating through.

Looking back at the cards, he gives her a moment, until his eyes discover one. Reaching forward he plucks it from the holder and as he reads the words, he has a pretty good idea of where this joke's going.

Sure enough, opening the little tab that rests across the woman's upper body, he confirms it. He really shouldn't go there. It's probably much too soon. Yet lately he can't seem to keep his foot out of his mouth.

Turning to face Kate, he holds the card out for inspection and announces, "Look! I think I found it."

Her eyes take in the girl on the front, standing in the classic Marilyn Monroe pose, yet with words scrolled across her chest area, 'I think you are . . .,' silently she reads the writing, looks up briefly to indicate she's finished, and again focuses as he flips the card open.

Lucky for him, her gun's at home today.

The picture remains the same, but the words have changed, written strategically around her breasts.

_Boob-tiful_!

She can't believe the card reads; I think you are boob-tiful, and it takes everything she has to keep a straight face. To force her eyes up and meet his with a Beckett glare worthy of such an occasion. Can't help but follow with an eye roll.

The _two for one __special _has him internally fist pumping, but the pleasure ends much too quickly.

Sauntering forward, her gaze continues to hold his, and he's willing to admit that he may have gone a step too far. Boob jokes probably should have remained unspoken for a while longer.

Taking the card from him, Kate places it back into its slot, her face doing its best to remain unaffected. Moving both hands, she places them delicately against his chest. Feels him frozen in place. Sees a slight sweat break out across his brow. Squeezing her fingers, she shifts forward until she's able to whisper in his ear.

"I think your boobs are beautiful too."

Grinning wickedly, she side steps and moves, _struts_, towards the exit, leaving him fixed to the floor.

This, _this_ is the side of Kate that leaves his heart soaring, vibrant with so many possibilities. He mentally shakes himself before calling out to her retreating back. "I have a very well defined, muscular chest, thank you!"

Receiving no reply from her, he yells louder, just as a lady in her later years, comes around the corner to face him.

"I am all _man_!"

His embarrassment is only increased as the woman gives him the once over, stopping indecently on his pelvis. Traveling back up to his face, she comments, "You sure seem to be!"

This thankfully awakens him from his trance, and he moves with haste after Kate, muttering quietly this time.

"I am all _man_!"

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	3. Chapter 3

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x03 – 5x04

Secret's Safe with Me – Murder, He Wrote

.

.

* * *

Hurling the box up higher, Kate clutches it closer to her chest, wanting a more secure hold. The idea of dropping Alexis's prized possessions, isn't high on her list of priorities, even if this box wasn't worth taking.

Slowly heading up the stairs, she rounds the corner and meets Castle halfway along the corridor. "Are you okay with that?" His question is answered with a simple eye roll as she watches him turn. Following his lead for a change, she enters his daughter's room and places the box down carefully, while commenting, "That's the last one."

His nod is subtle and he can't help but stare at his 'little girl's' room. Already there's an emptiness that seems to have settled over the area–settled over him.

He feels Kate's fingers slide between his and he squeezes in response. Absent-mindedly makes eye contact, before again scanning the four walls.

Concluding that he needs a distraction, something to take his mind away from the large milestone that's occurred this week, she uses their linked hands to pull him out of the room. Wishing for his sake that out of sight, meant out of mind.

Reluctantly he follows, although his eyes and thoughts still remain; on the room, on Alexis, on her departure to College.

Searching for a topic that will give him something new to focus on. Her mind drifts over the past couple of days and she asks, "So have you worked out how you're going to fit Eunice into your book?"

His forehead creases as he attempts to catch up with her train of thought and once there, he turns in disbelief. "I still can't believe you did that!"

She shrugs her shoulders lightly as they begin making their way downstairs. Their footsteps louder than normal as they manage to remain in sync. "I had to do something to get more money."

His expanding grin should've been a warning to the words that spill out next. He never could resist the banter that flows so easily between them. "There's plenty of things you could do to earn some _extra_ money."

Thankfully for him they've reached the flat surface of the entry way. Her free arm pushes into his frame, causing him to stumble, breaking their hands apart. "Did you just imply that I could be a _prostitute_?"

His eyes widen, back-pedaling as he slides away from her until his rear hits the sofa. Shaking his head frantically, he blunders, "Me? No. _Never!_" His hands lift in protection, but his backward momentum takes him over the edge of the couch, and he lands comically–like an upside down turtle on the pillows.

Taking pity on him, Kate carefully moves around the end, before sitting precariously at his hip. "Are you doing okay?"

Her fingers travel slowly across his torso until they can play with the buttons on his shirt. Outlines their circular shape. Yet become still as they're joined by his.

A comfortable silence settles between them, cocooned within the loft, as they both enjoy the ability to stop for a moment.

"Do you have this weekend off?" His voice is barely heard, soft with hesitation. It's a little question, with big possibilities.

Searching his face for clues, she finds his eyes are inspecting their hands. Almost as if he's purposely avoiding her gaze. Curious, she responds, "If a body doesn't drop before Friday night, I should be clear for a three day weekend. Why?"

He continues to avoid her look, persists with focusing on their fingers, rather than meeting her stare.

"Castle!" Her voice slips into Detective mode, producing the result she wanted; his eyes lock with hers.

"I thought maybe, you might like to go somewhere? Assist me in keeping my mind occupied and away from this empty nest?" He can't stop the mask that covers his uncertainty; a small smirk and jovial tone. Doubts the words even as they leave his mouth.

Her breath catches in her chest. Has a moment where she realizes that _Richard Castle_ is asking–is wanting to go away with her. Suffers a truly fan girl moment, before reality comes crashing down.

They've been here before. What a difference nearly two and a half years can make!

"Mmmm. Yeah. Did you have somewhere in mind?" Now that the idea is taking ahold, she's definitely warming up to it. The concept of just the two of them getting away from the city, isn't a bad one. The freedom of being able to be _together _in public, without having to watch what's being said or done, is appealing. They've been lucky more than once around Esposito and Ryan. Touches and innuendo barely concealed or halted before they've been approached. She really can't imagine Gates' response upon finding out they're a couple. Predicts that it'll feel like the end of the world–or at least the end of _her_ world!

He breaks through her inner monologue, by proposing, "We could head up to the Hamptons?"

Her thoughts about freedom and togetherness fly out the window as his words reach her.

The _Hamptons_.

Her breath once again struggles to escape, a feeling of; _Terror__? __Panic__? A __blind __need to __run far __away_–engulfs every part of her.

He's been watching her the whole time, as she weighs up the pros and cons in her head, but the moment he says the Hamptons, something almost painful bleeds through her body. He realizes suddenly that he needs to take back his suggestion, "Or not? I mean, we could just head out? Go to a little Bed and Breakfast? I just-"

Reaching for a confidence she doesn't feel, Kate leans forward, brings her hand over his lips to silence him. She can do this. Leave the past where it belongs. Override every emotion that's telling her to say no; _again_. Because look where that got her last time–not saying yes quickly enough. It's not like Castle has any idea of what occurred after he left for _that_ summer with Gina.

"Castle, it's . . . it sounds great." Reaching deep inside, she pushes a smile onto her features. Replaces her fingers with her lips, allows herself to get lost for a moment in the feel of him. They're in this together and it's past time that some of their wrongs were made into rights.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	4. Chapter 4

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x04 – 5x05

Murder, He Wrote – Probable Cause

.

.

* * *

Sitting down across from Kate, Castle settles in with a wiggle, eyes shining brightly. Their weekend away may have been derailed, but he's determined to get their last day back on track. Picking the diner's menu up, he gives it a once over. He's hungry, but that's hardly surprising given the way they _celebrated_ all of Sunday night and most of this morning.

Placing it back on the table, his eyes rake over her. The flowing top and tight shorts are definitely making it onto his top ten favorite outfits, and he can't stop his hand lifting, gently touching the necklace, causing it to sway suggestively between her breasts.

_So __tempting_.

"Really? Didn't get enough before we left?" His eyes suddenly meet hers, and he realizes that he must have spoken aloud. Grinning in a semi self-conscious manner, Castle shrugs and focuses back on the menu. "I'm never going to get enough of you."

A silence descends and settles between them. _Shit_, that may have been a bit too much–_too __soon_.

Taking a breath, he looks forward, holds her gaze and changes the subject. "I like jewellery on you."

His words, as always cascade over her. Makes her smile and she lets him off the hook for his faux pas. They've been doing a great job of avoiding all things serious and over lunch is not the place to change that.

Reaching up, her hand begins the old habit of swinging the pendant back and forth. Allows a quiet "_thanks__" _to escape her lips as she bites the lower one. Worries it gently between her teeth.

Watching her movements leave him slightly hypnotized and his mind drifts back to their time away, "I'm sorry again that our first weekend here went so . . ." He doesn't want to say _wrong_, because regardless of what has happened, he's had the _nicest_ time. However, it really could've gone better.

Her laughter breaks into his thoughts, and her humor invades every corner of the room; stops conversations midsentence.

Seeing his confused expression, she reassures, "You're right, it didn't quite go to plan, but I still had a great time. It wouldn't really be us if some obstacle didn't get in the way!"

Nodding slowly in agreement, his thoughts progress along the various events in their lives, which somehow went so horribly sideways.

Things have never been _easy_ between them.

Her words at least bring a smile to his face and he remarks, "That's good. I mean. I would hate to think your image of the Hamptons has been destroyed based on one dead body." He sees an anxious expression flash across her features, but it's gone as quick as it arrived.

Finding the interior of the diner oddly fascinating, she avoids him, hopes he can't see the long ago pain resurfacing. The anguish of watching him walk off into the sunset, Gina by his side, rears its ugly head. She tries to keep a lid on it as she replies, "Trust me, a murder investigation isn't the occurrence that could wreck the Hamptons for me."

Her appearance remains guarded and their happy mood is dissolving before his eyes. Whatever's going on in that beautiful mind, pushing her for details, when she's not ready, will only encourage her to close up. He decides to give her an opening and then lets it go.

"You know I love a good story, so whenever you want to fill me in on what I'm missing here, you know where I'll be." He lets the words float between them, before going on to a new topic. "Do you think Ryan knows?"

_Huh__?_

His switch in subject is too much for her and it feels like whiplash. Her mind travels forward through the years, trying to place what Ryan has to do with Gina and the Hamptons.

Thankfully, the waiter chooses that moment to ask for their order and they rattle off what they want.

Alone again, her unwanted thoughts go back into their carefully constructed boxes and she catches on to his earlier conversation, "I don't know. His speech throughout that whole phone call appeared almost gleeful. Still,–" she interrupts herself with a shrug of her shoulders. Her earlier panic has decreased with the realization, "–there's not a lot we can do either way. He knows or he doesn't."

Castle can see her point, yet is left feeling as if he's missed her epiphany. Wonders where the Beckett from the past month has gone. The one that became frantic when his daughter and mother had found out.

His uncertainty is evident and she realizes she needs to explain herself a little better, "I mean, Martha and Alexis know and we're still going okay?" Her voice lifts in question at the end, and his ecstatic smile confirms her theory, so she continues, "I suppose the boys and Laine are going to discover what we are eventually? Although I'd put money on the fact that Laine already has her suspicions."

He can't help his stunned look - _Laine knows?_ - What in the world transpires between females? How can one guess when the other's in a relationship? Can even guess whom the relationship's with?

"You really think she knows?" His voice is perplexed, his brow creases, what _has_ he missed!

"Yeah, it's a girl thing." Her smirk confirms his former thoughts. Bizarre girl power.

"Anyhow,–" She pauses as their meals are placed in front of them, "–sooner or later they're going to find out, but I do kind of want the pleasure. Have it on our terms and not because Aaron Lerner couldn't keep his mouth shut."

He swallows thoughtfully and nods in aggreeance. He hopes that he has the gratification of being witness to the reveal of the century. Okay, at least the reveal of the decade.

Quietness takes over the table while they enjoy their meal, small talk between bites as heavy as it gets, until it's finally time to stand and make their way home.

"Hey, Beckett?" His voice is steady in its seriousness, as he attempts to weight his words with feeling. His face appears almost cold and withdrawn. "Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot."

Their eyes hold and she feels his words travel to the cracks that still exist, deep within her heart. Where her doubt sits in regards to what they are. Her worry over their future. Yet his ability to make her feel so full, so treasured, leaves her wanting to give him more–more of her–more of the story. "Thank you for asking Rick."

The use of his first name leaves him stunned and the feeling is only increased as he listens to her continue.

"When you asked, back _then_." The strain as she pronounces the last word is enough of a clue to explain exactly the period of time she's referring too. "I broke up with Demming. I pulled you out of that room to tell you I had decided to go. I –" Her words come to a stop, her heartbeat thunders in her ears until she finds the words to go on, "I'm just thankful we've had another chance. That we have _this_ chance."

He can feel his mouth opening and closing, yet nothing comes out. He watches as she leans across the table to brush a feather like kiss onto his lips.

"We're doing good, Castle. Here and now. This is more than good. So take the information for what it is. Know that it's going to take more than people from our past to destroy this–destroy us."

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	5. Chapter 5

,

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x05 – 5x06

Probable Cause – The Final Frontier

.

.

* * *

As Kate sinks into his bath, a sound of pleasure escapes. It feels like she's been indulging in its grandeur far too often of late, but she's hardly going to turn down the opportunity. Welcomes its ability to take her troubles away, and her eyes close in delight, her muscles slowly reduce in their ability to move. Shifting even further into the hot water–she releases another moan.

"I feel like I should be jealous of that tub." His voice is soft, barely making an indent into the silence that surrounds them, yet his desire envelopes every word.

A smile settles onto her features, but the relaxing sensation that bleeds into every inch of her, leaves her eyes blissfully shut.

Time passes but she can still sense him from the doorway. Ponders why his advancement has stalled there. It's not like him to miss an opportunity, especially when it's presented to him so effortlessly.

_Willing_ – _Open_.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Humor spreads over the surface of her question, and it covers the uncertainty she's feeling. Insecurities over his recent hesitation to be with her while under this roof. Deliberates on how much that bastard, Tyson, has tainted what's between them.

Opening her eyes, she truly looks at him, standing there so outwardly alone. Her heart shatters again, over how much his stance replicates the one from the holding cell. Witnessing him in there the first time was harrowing, confronting him the second time with those emails, nearly destroyed her.

Not because she ever gave them credence, _never that._ Alone they've made plenty of missteps in the lead up to _them_, but she could never believe that mere weeks after finally becoming one, he would have an affair. Of all that was found, those confirmed what she already knew–there was something more to the story than just the evidence at hand.

Pushing back suddenly, the water spills over the sides and onto the floor. She sits upright, caressing the water that ripples before her and asks, "Do you want to join me?"

His eyes rake over her now exposed chest. Watches as the droplets glide _ever_ so slowly along her curves, and the tip of his tongue flashes between his lips, almost as if he could taste them, taste her.

"I didn't want to intrude on your _moment_." His words are saying the opposite of his eyes though.

Gives her even more incentive to encourage him in.

Bringing one hand out of the water, Kate flicks it in his direction, droplets rain down, while she directs him, "Clothes off, _now."_

Following her instructions, he's rapidly bare and moving forward. Raising one hand he strokes the back of her neck, attempts to move her up within the bath.

She notices now, even when at work, he does this, _touches _her skin, _caresses_ it.

Shaking her head to indicate _no, _she again points in front of her while stating, "I want to be the big spoon for a change."

A look of puzzlement flashes across his face, but never one to back down from a challenge, he shifts his body, entering before her.

The sounds of them moving within the water resonates throughout the room as they find a position that accommodates them both. The feeling of skin, sliding over skin, accelerates the heat between them.

His head finally comes to rest between her neck and curved shoulder. Across his chest, her right hand holds him firmly, while the fingers of her left slowly slip through the luscious strands on top of his scalp.

Bending her head down, she places a feather like kiss to his crown while whispering, "I really like your hair."

A rather un-manly giggle escapes his mouth and it finally breaks the tension. Blossoms up and takes over them both, until they find themselves almost hysterical in the bath.

As their laughter begins to abate, she leans in for a more forceful contact of her lips against his cheek–breathes the words, "We're going to get through this."

Castle's sigh is the only response to her declaration, but she can sense there's more, does her best to wait _him_ out for a change.

Squeezing her body tightly around him, completely dwarfed in comparison, she silently expresses that she's here.

Interpreting her unspoken words, his hand catches hers and brings them to his lips. Mumbles quietly into them, "I can't think of a time recently when I've been left so shocked and humiliated. To have Javi actually arrest me in my own home, handcuff me in front of you–the others. They're my friends, the guys I joke with in the break room, the . . ."

She can feel a single tear sliding its way down her cheek. Believes that she holds some responsibility for what has occurred.

"I just can't help feeling violated over what he's done, taunting me with all that he had access too, what he tried to take away. I . . .," He pauses for a moment and searches the room for the hidden words to describe what's been tormenting him. "To be escorted handcuffed within the precinct, even knowing what I was about to do, watching as the doors closed on your profile. It _hurt_. Yet I was so thankful you were there and at the same time so _worried_; about your safety, about Tyson, about someone catching on to what I was doing." His voice is raw, the words tripping over each other in a rush to escape. Now that he's started, he's thankful to be free of them. Shifting suddenly, he turns as best he can in the confined space. A burning need to see her, to face each other properly.

"I'm sorry." Her words come out surprising them both. They're clearer than she thought possible, supported by his statement, by the all-encompassing love in his eyes. It gives her the strength to be strong for them both. "What has happened to you, to your family, to us. It feels like at this moment it could swallow us whole if we let it."

They breathe in time and she gives herself a moment to ensure that the words that follow are true, stripped as much as she can of subtext. A truth of what lies within her heart.

"But we're not going to let it have that much power over us, Castle. We all have things from the past that haunt us. Choices we've made that leave us hiding our true self. Things that have been done to us. But I've learnt over the last year that we can't let those moments define who we are. The ability to drown in them is too easy."

Cupping his face within her palms, she continues, ensuring her words are being heard. "I know you have some PR work that needs to be done, getting your face out there, show your adoring fans that you're most definitely free, but you needn't worry about the guys from the Twelfth, about coming back to work after what's happened. They love you,–"

_I love you_.

"–Javier even admitted as much to me, and everyone misses you, Castle. Even Gates has been nicer than usual, considering all that went on."

His stunned look is gradually replaced with a hesitant smile. He moves to capture her bottom lip between his for just a moment. Pulling back, he holds her gaze steady and infuses life and hope back into them both. "I miss you too partner." _In crime,_ thankfully remains unsaid.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	6. Chapter 6

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x06 – 5x07

The Final Frontier – Swan Song

.

.

* * *

Finally, the machine is free from all its packaging and flushed with triumph, he begins randomly pressing buttons hoping one will work. Lifting the camcorder between his hands, he makes a sweeping motion around the room. The red light flashes annoyingly, yet lets him know that he's achieved success–recording has commenced. Humming happily at his latest toy, he scans the bedroom again. What he needs now is something worth taping.

The bed lies empty and filming his reflection in the mirror seems _slightly_ vain. There's Boba Fett standing silent in the bathroom, but he's hardly a challenge to the camera's ability.

Spotting the overnight bag in the corner, Castle has a moment of pure brilliance. A live target is exactly what he needs to tests its worth; ensure that it lives up to the hype, and he can hear Kate moving around in the kitchen–a perfect test subject.

* * *

Holding the device up so that he can see her clearly through the viewfinder, he walks steadily in her direction; catches her by surprise, "Say hi, Beckett!"

Peeking up from where she's pouring popcorn into the large bowl, Kate takes one look at him and rolls her eyes. "What're you doing with _that_?"

Smirking, he continues his approach; he's not going to be deterred by a simple eye roll; even from the master. "I'm recording you in all your glory, for future generations."

"_Really_?" Her voice is thick with sarcasm, and he ponders how much has dripped onto the floor. Watches as she glances up again, only to throw a quick glare at the camcorder, then one to him, before going back to scrutinize the bowl some more.

"You keep pointing that thing at me and you'll be jeopardizing your capacity to have future generations–_again_." Lifting the popcorn off the bench, Kate cradles it between both hands, pausing to see if her words have had any affect.

No such luck. The camera's still facing her way, as he becomes lost in thought. The way she had said–_again_–leaves him for dead. He assumes that she's referring to their last case, but all he can see is the possibility of more children–more children with her. Pulling himself back to the present, he continues their banter.

"Come on, Beckett. Say something good. I wanna have something to look back on." His unspoken, _when we're old and grey, _gains him another response.

This time, Kate sticks her tongue out in his direction. It's only for a fleeting moment, is meant to be fun, yet as it moves past her lips, their memory brings forth rather different images. _Oh_ the things they do!

"Well." Her tone is full of desire as she places the popcorn back down, freeing her hands. "If you really need something to film, I have some _ideas_." As each word exits her mouth, it becomes lowered, heated, and so very full of promise.

His vision of her through the plastic screen shakes slightly. The temperature around them suddenly skyrockets as he tries to remember how to breathe.

"You have some ideas?" The last note of his question is more of a hiss, and his whole body begins to vibrate with anticipation.

"Mmmmm." Her fingers, which are covered in salt, move slowly until they rest against her protruding tongue. "Yes. There are lots of things we could record. Take pictures of. Make memories about."

He forgets about the device as it drops to his side, focused intently on stalking forward, until his body stands inches from hers. Reaching with his unoccupied hand, he gently brushes it along her face, cupping her cheek; his fingers trace her hairline.

They stand silent for a second, thinking of all the possibilities that could occur–that have occurred.

Her eyes lock and hold his. Leaning into him, she lightly brushes against his solid frame and whispers, "But we have three more episodes to watch."

_Huh_?

Shaking his head, he does his best to clear the fog that has descended, searching for meaning to words that make no sense.

Picking up the snack, she recaps, "Nebula Nine! We have three more episodes to go."

The groan that escapes his lips, as she heads towards the television, earns him another glare; is a reminder that he promised to participate in her marathon of sci-fi, without complaint. But hey, she promised a night of cosplay and all he received was a heart attack.

"Beckett, it's not fair." His whine is only enhanced as his body slumps forward.

Waving the camcorder around, he attempts to get them back on track. "What about experimenting with this? So many ways to fill a night!" silently adds that none of them need to involve crappy cancelled TV shows.

Chastising himself, he knows that's not really fair. While he may not be enjoying the marathon that they are participating in, he loves seeing this other side to Kate. Appreciates the fact that she's taken the time to reveal moments from her past, ones that had shaped and made her into the exceptional woman she is today. It will always leave him short of breath, knowing that she feels comfortable, secure enough to allow him inside her walls, walls that for so long, he'd been standing on the outside of.

* * *

"You comin, Castle?" Having reached the office and taken a seat, she pats the space next to her, gets comfortable on the sofa. The assumption being that he will be following soon enough.

He stands stubbornly in the doorway though and contemplates his options.

A night of solitude with his camcorder or curled around Kate as she watches her past on-screen idols? Really, even he can concluded that there was never a choice.

As he moves with a huff and settles in next to her, Kate does her best to play down the flash of satisfaction that shoots through her. Always happy to come out on top, she reaches over and plucks the device out of his hand.

Flipping the screen around so that they can see themselves when it records. She easily presses the correct button, starting the red light again; moves her head so that it can rest next to his.

The image that reflects back astounds them. Lips curved up in identical smiles, their eyes light with laughter, happiness shining through.

"Say something _good_, Castle." Her words echo is earlier ones, and despite what he does for a living, he has none.

Kate. Here. Them. Together.

There are no words he can say into the camera to explain just how good, how amazed, how truly extraordinary, these moments are.

Therefore, he does the next best thing. Bending sideways, he captures her mouth with his own, hears the machine drop softly onto the couch as her hands move up, and he shifts positions. Body sliding over hers as his dreams come true, once again.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

And to honeyandvodka for always getting me through my moments of panic!

.

Your comments are valued!


	7. Chapter 7

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x07 – 5x08

Swan Song – After Hours

.

.

A/N: My assumption here was based on US air dates, the seventeenth fell between these two.

* * *

It's Friday night at The Old Haunt and the regulars have to share with those looking for a place to waste some time. Sitting in the last booth, allows the quiet group of six some privacy, the chance to catch up without others overpowering their conversation, overhearing secret moments.

As he places the next round onto the table, Castle's return results in cheers from Esposito and Ryan. The three girls though, welcome his reappearance more subtly. Lanie and Jenny bestow him with smiles of gratitude, while Kate leans into him as he sits, placing a delicate brush of her lips against his.

Pulling back, she plucks one of the beers from the table and sees four very happy faces staring at them.

Blushing slightly, she ducks her head and sneaks a quick look towards Castle, who is most definitely experiencing the opposite reaction to hers.

Stretching his left arm, so that it now rests behind her head, he puffs his chest out and nods in the direction of the boys. He's never been known for keeping his thoughts to himself, and apparently he's not about to start. "That's right guys. I get to kiss the girl!"

A sharp slap to his chest and their eyes meet, Kate's portray her utter disbelief at his words. His are rapidly losing their triumph, quickly being replaced with apprehension.

"I mean. You let me. Sometimes." His back peddling appears to be having a less than desired effect.

Her glare deepens. How is _that_ even _possible_!

"I'll be shutting up now." The puppy dog look is firmly located on his features, no doubt hoping for a way out of the hole he has dug.

Snickering begins across the table, and they shift simultaneously to face the group, having forgotten they're not alone. Being a couple in public is going to take some adjustment. _Semipublic_. Their narrow escape with Gates, still has them shaking.

Beckett gives Esposito a pointed look before fixing her eyes onto Ryan. "You really think you're in a position to laugh. That secure about your man-card, honey milk?"

Ryan does his best to look remorseful and gives an apologetic nod towards Castle. This only increases Javi's glee though, up until the point where Lanie lightly slaps him across his head.

Laughter ripples through the girls, as the boys do their best to look sorry.

As they settle back down, conversation slips into familiar patterns, yet Castle remains sidetracked. He's only paying half a mind to the group, eyes flickering back and forth to the bar.

Noticing his distraction, Kate waits for the others to be occupied, before leaning into him, hands skimming up his thigh; she has his attention within seconds.

"Everything okay?" Her whispered words send a shudder through his body and she can see how his thoughts become cloudy, has trouble maintaining focus.

"Yeah. Just . . . can you promise not to hate me?" His words leave her trembling, not from desire though; she knows that tone of voice.

"Castle." Each syllable is pronounced _oh_ so very slowly. "What have you done?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see one of the waiters heading their way, one hand behind his back.

Looking to and fro between her soon to be dead partner and his lanky, she stills.

Standing up, Castle secretly retrieves the item, turns with a flourish, and sets before her a single cupcake. One candle flickering sweetly.

_Oh. Damn. _

Very softly, the group begins singing _Happy Birthday,_ although Esposito does his best to rise above the others. They end on a 'you' that sounds more like a cat being tortured.

_Oh. Damn._

She blinks desperately, uses her years of practice to clamp down on the tears that are threatening to spill.

Moving forward she blows the flame out, the light disappears from the table, but as she looks up, she sees it reflected in every member of her _family_. She has so much _family_ in her life these days.

Jenny's voice breaks through her thoughts, inquiring about her birthday celebrations. "So what did you get from Rick? Roses, Music, oh I know, jewellery?

Kevin's mouthful of beer is sprayed across the table, shakes his head as Javier gives him a death glare. Clearly enquiring about how many couples Jenny could possibly break apart with her _well-timed _questions.

Castle recovers first, does his best to explain, "No! No. We get to celebrate tomorrow, it being the seventeenth and all. And spoiler alert. We're gonna wait just a couple more months before stepping into a jewellery shop." They cringe at his words, flashes of imposters and Tyson, flickering through their thoughts.

Kate's eyes focus back onto the cupcake as her internal deliberations turn to the man beside her. She sometimes has trouble believing that she's currently sitting in a bar, owned by an international best selling novelist; an author that writes books–about her.

In her darker moments, she can't understand why, will never be able to comprehend what he sees in her. He could have almost anyone in the world and yet somehow he chooses to spend his days and nights with her. A cop, with a tragic past. Doing her best to push those gloomy thoughts away, Kate concentrates on all the she can see before her, all the light that he brings into her life.

Castle bends and breaks her staring contest with the cake; places his head in front of hers and whispers softly, "How much trouble am I in?"

Bringing her hands up so that they can surround his beautiful face, Kate emphatically shakes her head.

"No," her voice is thick with emotion, causing her to swallow and try again. "No trouble, Castle. This was . . . perfect. You are . . ."

Again tears are welling up and she'll be damned if she cries in front of the others over a cupcake. Pulling his face forward, she tenderly rests their lips together, holds them still for a moment before opening wider, allowing him in. Taking what's hers.

His hands drift upwards, until he's actions reflect hers and together they lose themselves. Do their best to express all that is between them.

"Okay. That's enough!" Esposito's outraged words break them apart suddenly. "Seriously guys, it's like watching Mum and Dad make out."

Ryan's in agreement, as he makes gagging noises into his glass.

Lanie glides a hand around the outside of hers, capturing the droplets of condensation. Flickering them onto her face, she comments, "You two always did have me reaching for ice water!"

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	8. Chapter 8

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x08 – 5x09

After Hours – Secret Santa

.

.

* * *

A light covering of snow begins to fall as they exit the suburban home. The night sky is dark and yet as the specks drift slowly down, Castle stops; takes his time to lift his head and admire the unique little snowflakes that are descending. Feels them softly caress his upturned face, melting quickly on his skin, remaining caught within his eyelashes.

Once December rolls around, his spirits soar. The energy in the air hums with the endless possibilities that this wonderful and joyous occasion brings, and now there's even more reason to celebrate. He considers his small family blessed with the additions that this year has brought them. It may not be recognized in any state of law, but his family has definitely increased in size!

Adding an extra twirl of her scarf, Beckett's body braces itself for the trudge towards the car. The snow may be minimal, but the chill contained within those winds is severe and is currently hurtling itself along the neighborhood streets.

Barely a step away from the front door, having wasted their time once again with a less than helpful witness, she stops suddenly.

"Are you _licking_ snowflakes?"

Hearing her voice, Castle straightens and bestows her with a sheepish smile. He never could resist the urge to play in the snow. Despite the late hour, he finds it important to remember all that's good and right within the world.

"Come on, Beckett. You can't be in this beautiful environment and not take a second to taste a snowflake." Adding his most commercially used, dazzling smile, he bats his eyelids suggestively and moves a step closer.

Her frosted composure would have trouble melting in the Sahara Desert; standing here at the end of a busy week, with useless information–he has no chance.

Taking matters–and his life–into his own hands, he reaches with gloved fingers and encloses hers within. Pulling gently, he attempts to move her across the lawn and over to the house next-door, but Kate's having none of it.

"Castle, the car's not that way."

He can hear the exhaustion seeping into her words, there's even a slight whine in her tone and he wonders if months of his close proximity is rubbing off on her.

"I know, Beckett, but it'll only take a second." The distance between their bodies is increasing as he continues trying to move her along the route that he wants; it's widening as she refuses to move.

"It's late. I'm tired. Can we just get in the cruiser?" Her whine's escalating to a grumble. He questions his actions, worries that if he doesn't get his way soon, he may just find her lying in the snow, throwing a full-blown tantrum.

Sensing her disheartened mood of late, he realizes that it hasn't been isolated to just today. Ever since Thanksgiving wrapped up and everyone's focus turned toward Christmas, she's been a bit more _prickly_ than normal.

Never one to miss an opportunity to lighten her mood, he stays on course. Letting go of her fingers, he quickly encompasses her from behind. Almost lifting her from the ground, he manages to get her moving in the right direction, shuffling into the garden of the neighboring house.

Twirling them around so that they are facing the structure, he continues to cuddle her back. Encircles her tightly against his frame, breathing in the smell of hair, coated in the fresh fragrance of winter.

"Look," his words are sighed in amazement and together they stare at the home that's been beautifully decorated, covered in thousands of lights. He sees it all through rose-colored glasses; the Santa dancing along the roof, elves scatted cleverly in the garden, windows twinkling with joy.

Beckett shifts back slightly, her body attempting to absorb some of the energy that's radiating from his. Their frames fit perfectly together and they shift from foot to foot as they try to maintain their warmth. Even with their close proximity–something that normally holds his full attention–Castle's eyes never deviate from the house.

"When Alexis was little, we would drive out to places like this, move aimlessly around the streets, trying to find the best houses. The ones that really captured the Christmas spirit, it was our tradition for so long, yet as she got older, she would rattle off statistics about how much gas we were wasting." His words halt as his mind travels back to those early years, his little red headed munchkin, who became so serious, so soon. "Until one year, we just didn't go." His body sags with the memory of how devastating it was that his baby girl was not that anymore.

There truly is nothing like Christmas experienced through the eyes of children.

Kate turns in his arms so she can unbutton his coat, pushes the sides open enough so her arms can reach in, and surround him.

Together for a moment they stand, each lost in memories of Christmas past. Traditions that have fallen away and the ones that they fiercely hold onto in hopes of maintaining a sense of themselves.

Embracing Kate closely, his thoughts travel to the special day approaching and he whispers into her ear, "What do you want this year? A new phone? A new cruiser? Oh, I know season tickets to the Mets?" It hasn't been six months, but the way their parents have been getting on, he assumes it's hardly a taboo subject anymore.

Pulling back so she can lightly nip along his jaw line, Kate sighs into his skin, "Can we not exchange gifts this year?"

Confusion has him reeling back, holding her now at arm's length, mouth open to object. It's hardly Christmas if presents aren't involved! Nevertheless, one look at her features shuts him down. Whatever's been weighing on her of late, it seems to be especially substantial tonight and he will do _anything_ within his power to take some of that heavy load.

"Of course. Promise. Whatever you need, okay?" Shifting so he can move her back into his arms, he grasps her again and feels her nod of appreciation.

They stand together as one, snow falling delicately, a picture of cohesion. Yet separate as they ponder what Christmas and the New Year will hold for them. Hope that as long as they remain together, they will be able to make it through, for better or worse.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	9. Chapter 9

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x09 – 5x10

Secret Santa – Significant Others

.

.

* * *

She watches as he throws the gummy bear up into the air, attempts to contain her laughter as it falls quickly, bouncing off his nose, and landing onto the floor near her desk.

Looking back down at her paper work, she frowns at it, wishing that it would all just disappear. Slumping her head forward until it collides with her desk, a slight groan escapes. She's been feeling under the weather for days and her body, while doing its best to fight off the flu, maybe losing that battle.

As she closes her eyes, she feels a sugary bear being pushed against her cheek and rolling her head slightly, she transfers her displease from the files to Castle. "What're you doing?"

Smiling with far too much glee considering the late hour, he begins dancing the bear up and down on the flat surface, before he swoops it into her face. Holding it against her, he starts making noises, while answering, "He's kissing you better."

_Stupid, sweet man_!

Her head lifts and scans the room. It's late and there's no one around. Only the unfortunate and those returning favors for swapped shifts are here at this hour. Not that she's really complaining, Christmas Eve with Castle and his family was spectacular. Yet to be part of a family celebration again was bittersweet; memories of her past colliding with the present, but she knows she made the right choice. Will cherish his astonished expression–the moment he realized that she'd chosen him, as much as she will value the knowledge that he was willing to give up his traditions for her.

Her thoughts are interrupted as Castle grabs another gummy bear and begins indecently dealing with them. She snatches both from his hands, before she becomes embarrassed or jealous over what he had them _doing_. Feels a certain amount of satisfaction as she pops them in her mouth.

"Did you just _eat_ us?" his voice is high with shock, as if he can't believe she would dare eat the little version of _them_.

As he goes back for some more, he finds the bowl being yanked out of his reach.

"No more for you," Beckett chastises. She's never going to get through this shift if he keeps these antics up. Looking around the bullpen for something to keep him occupied, she spots the Christmas trimmings. "If you're bored you can finish pulling the stuff down."

Someone's started the job and has had to leave in the middle of the task, resulting in pieces haphazardly planted throughout.

"No way! Taking the decorations down is the worst part of Christmas." Creeping his hand across the desk, he attempts to move closer to his confiscated bowl of gummies, tries to distract Beckett with conversation, "Do you want a coffee? I could make a fancy one. I'm pretty damn talented at creating those etchings on top!"

Smiling in memory, she captures his wondering hand and moves it further away from the treats. Weaving her fingers between his, as she automatically scans the Precinct. Finding it still vacant, Beckett brushes her lips across the top of his thumb, before laying her head down onto the fist they've created. "You make a beautiful cup of coffee, Castle, but not right now."

Losing themselves as they hold and maintain each other's gaze, the clock keeps ticking over, even as they remain oblivious to it all.

Feeling her eyes begin to drift close, Beckett uses all of her strength to push herself back and away from their joined hands. The texture of his smooth skin is too much. Reminds her of nights spent curling themselves around each other as they slip into sleep.

"What we need is a game," his words startle her, causing a slight jump and a squeak, as her chair moves back a fraction.

His idea seems to have taken ahold of him, and Castle's jumping out of his chair with an energy she wishes she could siphon off and consume.

Standing in front of the white board, he grabs the closest marker and begins adding dashes to the clear surface.

Nothing lifts spirits like a friendly game. Even if games between them tend to have more of a competitive edge than most. All's fair in love and war.

Head tilted to the side, Beckett watches as he finishes the last line with a flourish and turns around excitedly.

Hangman. _Really!_

"We're . . . I'm suppose to be catching up on paperwork. Not working out random, naughty words that pop into your head!" her exasperated voice, earns her a pout that is worthy of a three year old.

"Come on, Beckett. It'll be fun! And anyhow, who says it's a naughty word!" his innocent manner would probably mean more if she hadn't spent the past five years witnessing his depraved mind. Funny, caring, and extremely depraved!

Lifting an eyebrow in doubt, she sorts through letters of the alphabet, studies the five marks that spell out his word. "Any _t_-s?"

Bouncing slightly on the spot over his success at coercing her to play, he spins and adds a _t_ onto the fourth line, while commenting on her good choice, "Nice work, Beckett. Managed to get one on your first go."

Chuckling slightly, she can't help but reply, "I maybe falling asleep where I sit, but I can still kick your ass!" her eyes drift down and admire his featured body part. What an _ass_ it is!

Taping the board, Castle pretends to be outraged, "Are you ogling my assets!" his hands move to cover his rear, highlighting it more than hiding it.

Becoming more delusional with every minute, Beckett begins humming, _I like big butts and I cannot lie_, until she's soon left gasping for air. Laughter rolling off her as she watches him back further and further in the white board.

"That's it!" his words are stern but are offset by the humor dancing across his face. "Guess another letter, thanks!"

Taking several deep breaths in order to calm herself down, she searches and settles on a vowel, "an _a_ please."

Refusing to turn around, heaven forbid the sight of his bottom sets her off again, Castle awkwardly adds an _a_ onto the second and last spots.

Mumbling, "a . . . ta," to herself, Beckett scans the room, eyes settling onto a piece of mistletoe by the exit. Surely it couldn't be this easy.

"Is it Santa?" her doubt over his choice being so simple threads through her words, but as he fills in the missing holes, she realizes he must be as tired as she feels! "Really of all the words in the English language, you chose Santa?"

Shrugging his shoulders sheepishly, he sighs, "I still can't believe he's dead."

A snort of disbelief escapes before she can stop it and returns his shrug with an apologetic one of her own. Watches in concern as he slumps back down into his seat.

"I just can't believe ex-Mrs. Santa Clause killed him!" his tone reinforces his sadness, but there's a slight sparkle to his eyes that lets her know, he's not taking it too hard.

"You don't believe ex-wives could kill?" her question comes out without her realizing the implications behind her words.

Turning to face her more head on, he replies, "You really want to discuss ex-wives here?" his tone is soft and gives her an out, one that she gladly grabs. They really do need to have _that_ conversation, but it all just seems too hard at the moment. She puts it on the shelf with all the other things they don't discuss. Promises and declarations at the start of them are slowly falling away, lost in everyday life. There's an unwillingness to rock the boat, which for the most part is sailing along so smoothly.

Shaking her head, she pushes her chair back, and motions toward the break room, "Come on, Castle. I think I need a coffee after all."

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued!


	10. Chapter 10

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x10 – 5x11

Significant Others – Under the Influence

.

.

* * *

"But it's my turn to pick!" Castle's body vibrates with all that's planned, eyes alight with possibilities, voice riddled with glee. Glee and a slight whine.

"Yes, I realize this, but a night at the Four Seasons is hardly a date. A movie is a date. Going out for dinner is a date." Waving her hands around to the extravagant nature of the room, she attempts to make her point. "_This_, this is not date night material."

"Okay." He looks at the suite, takes in the champagne on ice, the strawberries dipped in chocolate and really does try to see it from her point of view. "I just really wanted to make it up to you! Not just cause Alexis was home sick. Or cause I couldn't say no to a certain redhead, but because you deserve this." He mimics her previous arm gesture, wants her to see that this grandeur is nothing compared to her. "This is a way that I can make it up to you. A way to say how much the last nine months have meant to me. Three quarters of a year, Kate . . ."

He leaves the rest unsaid as he steps closer to her; begins lightly brushing his fingertips along her jaw, before leaning forward and replacing them with his mouth, caressing her with slow, soft, hesitant kisses.

Some nights he lies awake and can do nothing but stare in amazement that she's next to him. That regardless of his past; his two ex-wives, a persona that–while exaggerated for the press–isn't exactly respectable; she still remains by his side. Forgives his foolishness, his frequent ability to act before thinking, and while he knows she may not be perfect–god knows they've both screwed up royally in the past–the fact that she's here, trying every day to be more with him; causes his heart to skip a beat. Wishes she could see what he does. "Please, can I do this for you?"

His words send a shiver down her spine and she lifts her hips forward as her body takes control. For a moment, silence descends until she jerks back suddenly.

"Hey. This is date night. You know the rules. You need to wine and dine me, _buddy_, before we get to the part where our worlds collide." Her reprimand is hardly convincing, as her hands attempt to find contact with his skin. Pulling his shirt up gradually until it's finally free; her fingers begin trailing through the dusting of hair that starts at his navel.

A shudder goes through his body that's anything but romantic. Ryan and Esposito's faces flash before him and he steps back suddenly. Damn them and their ability to screw with his head.

"Right, you're right. I've organized room service to arrive with dinner and a selection of desserts will also be available for after." Wiggling his eyebrows, he pushes the boys out of his thoughts. His body once again closes the distance as his lips trail along the edge of her ear, tries to get his mind back in the game. "After all we don't have to clean these sheets."

His suggestion leaves her on fire, heat coils low within, but she can't stop the small snort of laughter from escaping. "You're that sure of getting laid tonight?"

Playing along, he moves his hands slowly to the last button on her shirt, pops it open, and begins tracing random patterns across the sensitive skin of her sides. The electricity in the air intensifies, crackling with promise.

"Laid? I just wanted to have a picnic." He does his best to sound as innocent as possible, even though they both know he's being ridiculous.

Unhooking more buttons until he's ultimately freed her shirt; he slides it over one shoulder and can't help but suggest, "Before we start dinner though, there's a gorgeous Jacuzzi that has your name written all over it."

Moving his head down so he can begin drawing the silky skin of her neck into his open mouth, he pulls. Forcing the blood to rush forward, Castle nibbles firmly with his teeth as they both lose themselves in the moment.

As her shirt drops to the floor, she reaches behind, freeing the clasp of her bra, allows the material to join its counterpart. Lost on the floor. Ignored as he continues imprinting his love–for all to see.

Coming to here senses, Kate drags herself backwards. Smiling wickedly as she struts in the direction of the bathroom, before stopping suddenly. "I don't have an overnight bag!"

Holding a hand out as if he has the power to make her stand still, he moves within the room. Jogs over to the entryway where two small pieces of luggage reside. "I thought ahead and packed some items that should see you through."

Picking them up, he brings them over so they can be placed on the bed. Advancing forward out of curiosity, Kate can't help but release the zipper so she can see for herself just what he's deemed appropriate for a night away.

He watches intently as she sorts through the outfits. Her little nods of approval as she spots the practical garments, a slight darkening of her eyes as her hand finds the emerald lingerie that makes her skin glow, and suddenly her body twists in his direction.

"This doesn't match any of the clothes in here, Castle!" Pulling the object in question out of the bag, she holds it up for review. "I know you of all people know how to make an outfit look good."

Twirling the long blue scarf around and between her fingers, her eyes question him in her best interrogation stare. Snapping the material between her hands, he jumps slightly as his mouth becomes dry.

"I just thought since no one can hear you scream . . ." His up turned mouth, displays a flash of white teeth, as he captures his bottom lip for a moment in perfect imitation of her habit.

Chuckling at his horrendous use of movie cliché, Kate shows him how a master nibbles on one's bottom lip. Witnesses his features blacken with desire as he grabs the scarf and propels her forward into the bathroom and the awaiting hot tub. As their bodies rush to rid themselves of their remaining clothes, Kate catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"You little . . ." Thoughts of romantic interludes, fly out the window, as she steps closer to the mirror inspecting her neck. "This is going to take forever to clear up. I'm going to be in turtle necks and scarves for a week or two." Turning to face him, she emphases her point with a slap against his chest.

Doing his best to look apologetic, he fingers the offending mark. "I'm sure that it won't last that long."

* * *

.

A.N: Due to Polly Lynn's story Going Under, I can no longer watch Under the influence without thinking about scarves and hickey's, thank you for the inspiration.  
.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

I had a fan girl moment when it hit 100 followers. When it hit 100 reviews, I may or may not have squealed loudly with glee and gratitude!

.

Your comments are valued!


	11. Chapter 11

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x11 – 5x12

Under the Influence – Death Gone Crazy

.

.

* * *

Slight spoilers for Frozen Heat; a scene that is not relevant to any case though.

* * *

As Castle stretches his hands up and over his head, Kate studies how his muscles ripple beneath his shirt. Appreciates the size of his biceps, as the material's dragged higher, exposing more flesh. Feels enthralled and short of breath as she daydreams about climbing across the dining table and putting his body to good use.

_Smack!_

Castle's hands slap against the table as he drops forward and the sound does nothing to deter her thoughts. If anything, it only seems to increase the room's temperature. The knowledge of how much power is contained within those limbs, leaves her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She's familiar with how much fun it is to restrain that energy, strip him bare of his ability to move. Thoughts of scarves and handcuffs, hickeys and bites takeover, invading every aspect of her mind.

"I can't believe it." His expression is one of outrage and it shatters her fantasy, bringing her back to reality with a crash.

Sitting upright, she exclaims, "I didn't do it."

Looking up from the piece of paper that rests on the table, he glances her way, uncertainty clouding his normally bright blue eyes, "_Huh?_"

"_What?_" Kate's just as mystified; his confusion's apparently contagious. Attempting to put the conversation back on track, she asks, "What can't you believe?"

Grasping the letter before him he holds it up and away from his frame, thrusts it toward her, while commenting, "This, this _fan-mail _is insulting! It surmises that I'm corrupting Nikki Heat and all women of society by and I quote–" He pulls the offending letter back to where he can see it, as he reads, apparently to ensure he's capturing the indignation of it all correctly. "–by having my beloved Nikki in a situation that is neither real nor practical. I find it highly offensive–as do all women–that you would insinuate that Nikki would contemplate for a moment the thought of public sex. Let alone go as far as she did with that man! You don't know her at all, Mister Castle!"

The letter is thumped back down and Kate tries to contain the amusement that's threatening to spill across her features. Does all she can to place a look of sympathy on them instead, while humming, "Mmmmm, that's . . ." Her words trail off as he begins his tirade again.

"Outrageous! I'm not corrupting Nikki. If anything _she's_ corrupting Rook, she's the one that's a little bit–" the word _slutty_ dies on his lips, which maybe the only reason he remains breathing. "I just mean that I know my characters. I write my characters. Has she even read the previous books? Seriously, I need to respond to this!"

Castle moves to stand, but Kate's words still him mid-movement; force him to sit again, "And say what? That your characterization remains intact because we've had semi-public sex and the books are _loosely_ based on us, it's okay that Nikki and Rook wanted to follow in our footsteps?" Her look of disbelief is aimed directly at him. This man's absurdity will be the end of her sanity she's sure!

Open and closing his mouth, he's saved from answering her question, as the main door to the Loft is opened and Alexis moves into the area, a knapsack of laundry trailing behind her. Spotting her Dad and Beckett sitting at the table, her entrance comes to a halt.

"Ahhhh, hi."

Castle rises to greet his daughter, while Kate shifts awkwardly within her chair. She knows that things have been progressing slowly between them, but she can't help but feel out of place as she witnesses Alexis making herself at home, bags discarded, small talk with her father beginning.

"I have some laundry to do but I'll be quick." Alexis's eyes drift hesitantly in her direction and it seems the younger girl perhaps shares her feelings of discomfort.

Smiling as brightly as she can, Kate reassures her, "Don't mind me. I'm just spending my time laughing at your Dad's inadequacies."

A rush of red flashes across Alexis's features and Kate replays her words, realizing quickly how they could've been interpreted. And attempts to set the record straight, "His fan-mail. He's bemoaning some of the less than flattering letters." Sweeping an arm across the table to demonstrate her point, Alexis nods, seemingly grateful for the clarification and moves closer to peer down at the display of devotion. Or not, as some of them clearly state.

"Still, I have classes later, but Dad," Alexis shifts to face her father and continues, "I was wondering if I can borrow that new camcorder of yours?"

Nodding slightly, he enquires, "Yeah, of course dearest daughter. What do you need it for?"

Alexis's eye shift around the room, while attempting to shrug casually, "My webcams playing up and it won't be fixed for a couple more days."

Castle turns towards the office before halting midstride. "Ahhhh, Beckett do you know where it is?" Deep in thought over the possible hiding places, he misses Kate's eyes widening in distress.

As they make contact with his, she gives him a _look__, _clearly signifying, in her mind at least, the need for him to be quiet in front of his child.

Trying her best to be subtle, she responds, "I think I saw it in your room, maybe?" The _look_ deepens and yet he still seems to remain oblivious!

Having another go, Kate adds an extra sweetness to her tone, "Try looking near your bedside table?"

His confusion remains, painted across his features, until he suddenly stands straight, catching on. "Yeah, I know. I'll be right back." As he jogs into other room, he leaves the two woman by themselves, searching for safe topics to cover, while they wait for his return.

Finally, he does and after handing the device over to Alexis, settles back into his chair, while she begins making her way up to her room with a "thanks" drifting down the staircase.

"Where was it?" Kate's need to know is whispered, rushed in case Alexis decides to head downstairs again.

"Under the bed." He answers with a smirk that implies he remembers exactly how it got under there, before adding, "Found one of your bras there as well!"

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And to honeyandvodka for her words of wisdom in regards to my shocking spelling and grammar!

.

Your comments are valued!


	12. Chapter 12

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x12 – 5x13

Death Gone Crazy – Recoil

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Beckett . . . I'm going to be late." His tiredness seeps through the phone, through all the space that is between them, until it's almost tangible.

Leaning against the corridor's wall, Castle's body slumps further down, and he allows himself a quick look in both directions, before giving into his feelings of exhaustion. As his rear makes contact with the floor, he pushes his feet forward, and his head simultaneously moves back, lightly thumping into the painted surface.

"It's okay, Castle. I'm finding other ways to pass the time." Her voice is soft, reflecting the quiet of her office. Most of the lights are off and it creates a warm, cocoon like atmosphere, while she stares at her computer screen.

Giving another quick sweep of the hallway that he's managed to find and hide away in, he can't help but ask, "Mmmmmm. Sexy ways to pass the time?" His voice becomes thick and heated on purpose. Wants her to know where he would rather be–by her side, at her place.

The throaty chuckle that makes its way through the cell leaves him adjusting his position, trying to get comfortable, as his suit becomes rather tight.

"Yes, Castle. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm currently lying on my bed, passing the time _alone,_ until you grace me with your _oh_ so wonderful presence." The fire in her tone is quickly being replaced with humor, even as she tries to keep in character. Does her best to portray the bored housewife dutifully awaiting the return of her partner.

His eyes slip close as he paints a picture of her within his head. The way her hair cascades across the pillow, her long legs, bare and open, waiting for–

"Castle!"

Coming to, he groans, the image being replaced by reality. "You're not really lying on your bed waiting for me, are you?" The sadness in his words is only slightly exaggerated. He really was hoping that's where she was going with this.

This time her laughter is full and encompassing, "Sorry, I'm no more there, than I'm waiting in the hotel's bathroom."

The computer slips into sleep mode and she allows it, leaning back in the office chair, and it's her turn to let her mind wander to fantasies of what could have been if they weren't separated by so many streets.

His amusement breaks through the comfortable silence that has descended over their conversation, "Maybe I should try and find one? Just to make sure!" His normal lightness is returning somewhat.

He's grateful that their usual banter can instil some of the energy he's been missing tonight. Ponders whether it's due to being here, after such a hectic day with Alexis. Harassing his daughter over the fact that he hasn't met her new boyfriend yet, while they ran around town together. On the other hand, it could be the fact that he's here alone, something that never troubled him until recently, now he wishes he was with Kate doing–

"Just what are you doing? If not eagerly awaiting my return."

Her response is a barely there hum, highlighting the fact that he is not the only one struggling to stay awake tonight.

Feeling the tiredness begin to take over, Kate pushes away from the chair and stretches one hand up, thrusting her hips forward as her back arches in an attempt to dislodge the drowsiness from her body.

"I've finished going over the evidence again and I'm about to walk into the kitchen and eat leftovers. What are you doing?" She shakes her head at the fatigue they both must be experiencing, evident in the way their conversation's descending into one that resembles a late night chat between Seniors.

Castle chuckles, perfectly in tune with her inner thoughts and he can't resist joking, "No, you hang up."

Their amusement continues until it naturally pans off and a contented pause takes ahold, until Kate remembers her earlier unanswered question.

"No, seriously. Shouldn't you be out there singing Bob's praise? Adding your weight behind his continued placement. We really don't want to find out what happens if he loses the next Mayoral campaign?" More like what happens if he doesn't have the power to help Castle remain at the Precinct. Politicians can make for damn good friends.

Kate's thoughts come to a screeching halt as she realizes they can make for one hell of an enemy too!

"Yeah, I will go back out in a minute." Unaware of where Kate's troubled thoughts have gone too, he adds a slight whine to his voice, "My face was hurting from all the fake smiling. I feel like I need some tape to hold the corners up, and I swear if one more wealthy dowager grabs my ass . . ." he tapers off and waits for her comeback, one that doesn't come.

"Beckett . . . Kate . . . You still there?" His confusion over how this discussion suddenly became one sided is evident, and he attempts to pull her back from wherever she has drifted to.

"Hey. Babe."

The growl that reaches his ear makes him thankful for a moment, of the distance between them, but at least it did its job and she's back.

"Don't babe me, Ricky." she purposely puts all she can into drawing out each sound of his given name. Does her best to distract him from the preoccupation that took over while her thoughts strayed to politicians. Pushes the nasty deliberations back into their box and changes the subject.

"You'll be back soon?"

Nodding even though she can't see, Castle adds, "Yeah, I'll do another round of the room, make sure I've had a few moments with Bob, and then I'll be on my way."

Shifting his body sideways, his fatigue portrays his increasing age, as he has to crawl onto his knees, before using the wall to haul himself up.

Hearing him shift around, Kate gives him a moment before commenting, "You're a good friend, Castle." Good friend, good father, good partner. The man manages to be so much, to so many different people.

"Come here when you can, I'll be on the couch waiting, so let yourself in."

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka, for the assistance with my shocking spelling and grammar!

.

Your comments are valued!


	13. Chapter 13

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x13 – 5x14

Recoil – Reality Star Struck

.

.

* * *

Kate slowly strips the make-up from her face, relishes the feeling of removing the grit that's been accumulating as the day dragged on. She allows her mind to drift as her body automatically goes through the motions. Her thoughts seem to be on a loop these days, what ifs replaying over and over, tormenting her with all that's happened, and could have happened.

Once finished, she trudges back into the bedroom, craving the need for sleep, yet is left feeling startled as her foot slips somewhat. She slides as she stands on the pants that Castle had been wearing at work today. Pants he apparently changed out of and discarded on the floor. Bending down she holds them in her hands, glares at them accusingly. For such a neat man, she trips over his forgotten clothes, far too often.

Carefully folding the offending slacks, she pauses for a moment, wondering where to place them; he hadn't planned to visit and thus arrived free of the overnight bag that he normally brings when staying.

Searching her room for a flat surface, she decides the dresser will have to do for now. She smiles at the domestic nature of handling his laundry, at how so much of him has managed to find its way into her home.

She creates a tidy pile of his belongings, adding his newly returned camcorder to the top. Chuckling quietly under her breath, she recalls Castle's earlier desire to start their own reality show. Her face flushes with the knowledge that what they ended up doing could never be shown on network TV.

Crawling into her side of the bed, she calls out loudly, "You comin, Castle?" And she snuggles beneath the comforter, knowing that he'll soon be by her side.

* * *

She can't breathe. She can't breathe.

Her chest rises and falls rapidly, her hands shake; vision that's already hindered by the late hour becomes dark around the edges. Thoughts race through her head, but dart away just as quickly; slipping through her proverbial fingers. She knows she needs to center herself, find something to focus on, but every intake of air becomes harder, shorter, sharper.

321, 320, 319, 318, 317.

She grabs onto the numbers–one of the techniques she learned long ago–and attempts to trick her mind by concentrating on the job of counting absurd numbers backwards. It's not enough.

852, 848, 844, 840, 836.

She makes the math more complex, puts everything into getting them correct. The ability to do this task finally takes her mind away from her dreams and brings her back to the present. Her hands tingle in the aftermath, her lungs tight as she at last gets enough oxygen in. The black figures that cloud her thinking, the orange flames that lick at her skin; are still close, hovering just under the surface.

She needs light, needs the brightness to assist in chasing the last of the shadows back to where they belong.

As she moves to get up, his hand reaches across the bed, embraces her from behind, and for a moment, it all becomes too much again.

She can't breathe. She can't breathe.

"Kate?" His voice his raw and heavy with sleep. She wonders whether he can sense her fight or flight response, as he withdraws his arm, shifting to sit up within her bed.

Suddenly the room is shining; light fills in all the corners, the light that she's been craving.

Turning within the bed, she sees he's activated a phone app, and at any other time, she would chuckle at how he's managed to find one for every occasion. Thinks that middle of the night panic attacks from his screwed up partner, probably wasn't what he had in mind the day he downloaded that one.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice continues to stay low and she's thankful for the way that his words make contact with her skin, calms her.

Shaking her head, _no_, they both move, lying back down, sliding closer. She needs the feel of his hard frame against her, wants something to anchor her down.

He remains silent, and she knows he's waiting on her, an indication that she's ready, that she's banished the hellish vision of Senators and bombings. Snipers and alleyways.

Tilting her head upwards, she begins placing open mouth kisses against his jaw, moving slowly until her lips descend on his. Takes him in, allows him to clear the worrisome fears from her mind.

Pulling back, she places her head next to his, sharing a pillow, makes eye contact for the first time, and whispers her thanks.

She's thankful that he is here, remains by her side, despite the cracks that adorn her.

He clears his throat and her slight smile gives him the go ahead, the confidence to fill the space with words.

He's usually so good with his words.

"I just keep thinking how extraordinary you really are. What you did, so brave and fearless. I don't know . . ." his words taper off and she begins shifting within his embrace.

Moving one hand down, so it can lightly rest at his waist, she begins playing with the band on his pajamas, her head drops so that it can sit, heavy against his bicep.

She knows that he means well, that his words are meant as flattery, as praise for a job well done, but all they're doing is drowning her.

All she can hear is the lies.

She's not. Not remarkable. Not extraordinary. At the moment she feels more broken than whole.

"You can't do this, Castle." Her words are whispered into his arms but are strong and clear in the silence of the room, and he bends his neck sharply to face her. Only, his movement results in her burrowing further into his shirt. The ability to meet his gaze is beyond her at this point.

"You need to stop putting me on this pedestal; the one that saves the world and is bold and strong, because it's not me. It's not–" Her words are interrupted as he jerks backwards out of their hold and she's forced to look up, fearing she's being misinterpreted.

"The higher you place me, the further I have to fall. And I do, Castle, I slip and tumble and screw up, not just with this case but . . ." She wants to say that she fails at everything, but knows that's leaving them both short. Short of a proper explanation.

"I internalize and I run and I'm good at that. So very good, because for years I could and no one was there to hold me accountable. I still do, more often than you know." She holds his gaze, tries with all she can to be the opposite of her words, tries again to explain. "I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize that I have fallen, fallen so far that you no longer want to reach down and pull me back up."

* * *

He shakes his head, pulling her back into his arms, mummers incoherently into her hair, as he holds her tight.

His unspoken declarations of _never_ losing each other and _always_ being there remain just that. Unsaid.

Worried that anything he says in this moment will come across flippant and off topic, he stays silent. After all, she's not the only one with coping mechanisms that can destroy.

* * *

.

A.N: Over half way and I couldn't resist adding in some foreshadowing!  
.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with my spelling and grammar!

.

Your comments are valued!


	14. Chapter 14

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x14 – 5x15

Reality Star Struck – Target

.

.

* * *

As she flips through the pages of the catalogue, Kate's eyes take in all the different objects, pretty, impractical pieces of jewellery, tennis bracelets, and rings as big as your knuckle. Chuckles slightly, until she notices a piece adorned with golden skulls.

The bracelet is gorgeous, unique, and strangely reminds of her partner. Turning the page corner over to mark its spot, her thoughts are interrupted by the front door opening with a sudden bang. The noise echoes through the loft and causes Kate to launch off the stool, onto her feet and ready for danger, only to come face to face with Alexis.

An extremely upset Alexis.

Her eyes are red and puffy from tears that still linger against her pale skin. Her whole body is tense, arms held tightly against her body as if protecting herself from some hidden assailant.

Upon seeing Beckett standing there, her movements stop, her face portraying her reactions.

Shock, unease, panic.

Dumping her bag on the floor, Alexis flees up the stairs, her shoes crashing against each step, as if accusing Kate for seeing her like this.

At least, that's what it sounds like to her ears. An accusation for being here, in her house, in her father's life.

Grabbing her phone, Kate sends a text off immediately while checking her father's watch for the time. Castle should be back shortly with dinner, but she wishes he would return sooner rather than later.

Walking to the bottom of the staircase, she looks up hesitantly, unsure of her next move. Her relationship with Alexis is one filled with apprehension; she's insecure over what is and isn't her place, doubting just how much Alexis actually wants her in her life, in her business.

More time passes than she realizes, as the door again opens with a shudder.

* * *

Castle barrels through the door, hands full of takeout. Spotting Kate, he calls for help, "Can you take some?" His tone is serious, a mask of contained fury in place of his normal cheerful features, lips narrowed into thin lines.

Reaching forward, she takes some of the load, while giving him a look full of question, clues him in as she heads into the kitchen to unload. "Alexis is seriously upset Castle. You need to go upstairs!"

The bags land with a crash as she spins on the spot, clearly distraught over his daughter's distress, and he feels his heart clench at the love that he experiences–the knowledge that she's so concerned over his little girl's welfare.

Placing the remaining items down on the counter, he can't stop himself from enveloping her within his arms; holds her in thanks, in gratitude, in appreciation. Tries to convey it all within a simple hug.

"I phoned her as soon as I got your text. Apparently, someone posted a photo of Max entering the apartment of another girl, and tagged it with rather suggestive and lewd comments, the implication being that he's cheating on her. Alexis is understandably distraught."

Moving back he breaks their embrace, can feel himself becoming worked up, as he recalls his earlier conversation with his daughter. The anger that courses through his veins at the thought of someone causing Alexis pain, seizes every muscle, contracts them until he can feel the tension escalating.

Advancing, Kate refuses to allow him to withdraw into himself, takes his hand instead, and forces his fingers to loosen, to make room for hers. It encourages him to take a deep breath, try to exhale some of the hostility that has bubbled up again. It was bad enough standing in the middle of the sidewalk; at least he could focus on getting home as quickly as possible. Now that there is nothing else to keep his mind occupied, it starts running through unwanted scenarios.

Interrupting the dangerous ideas, Kate urges, "You should go up." Her head angles itself in the direction of the stairs, stairs that lead to his heartbroken daughter.

Indicating no, he fills her in on the rest of the phone conversation. "She said she was going to call _him_ first." Spits out the word in disgust. "Promised to come down when she was through."

"What do you want me to do?" Her question takes him by surprise, wrenches his thoughts away from Max and his impending death, and focuses on Kate. There's a serious expression that's clouding her features, the way her shoulders have risen in anxiety, body coiled as if it's about to head off to battle.

"Do? What?" Confusion colors his words, he worries that the latest Castle drama may be too much, worries that she's about to exit stage left.

"I can make some enquires around campus, get Esposito and the Rooster to follow him around. Oh, I know. They could corner him in a dark alley, scare the shit out of him," Her words are becoming louder as each idea travels to inspire the next; she's seemingly unaware that Alexis is slowly making her way down to join them. Can hear every gruesome proposal that's exiting Kate's mouth.

"Better yet, they could kidnap him, take him down to see Lanie, she could whip out a couple of cadavers, start some drills, scare him into confessing. And when he squeals like a little piglet, they can box him up and stick him on the next plane to Madagascar! It'd be just like that movie you made me watch! He'll be isolated and frantic and will know never to fu-" her words come to a screeching halt as Alexis' walks into her line of sight.

The air within the room is so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"You would do that?" Alexis' voice is hesitant, eyes searching Kate's for an answer, and he holds his breath and waits.

Nodding slowly she replies, "If he hurt you, of course."

Castle stands and witnesses a silent conversation between the two most important women in his life–at least two of the three most important. Stares in confusion as they both break into smiles as something tangible passes between them and he just can't quite work out what happened.

His daughter is the first to speak, breaking the pressure that had crowded every corner. "Thank you. It... it means a lot, but you needn't worry, it was all just a misunderstanding and a girl that was looking to cause trouble."

Happy once again, Alexis walks over to the bench and begins sorting through the forgotten bags, letting out a squeal of delight when she spots the ice cream.

Leaning up she plants a quick peck on his cheek, grins hesitantly in Kate's direction, and as she makes her way out of the room, gleefully proclaims, "You guys are the best."

The whirlwind of emotions leave them both frozen in position, eyes meeting. Squeezing the hand he still holds, he shrugs a shoulder and notes, "I'm glad you would do all that for her." He chuckles, before becoming more serious. "Although I would never put you in a position that would require that."

He would never wish for her to do anything to risk her job, her freedom, to have to put her morality to the test. While she saves others, brings them truth and justice; he likes to believe it's his job to save her.

* * *

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka, for the assistance with my shocking spelling and grammar, and my complete rewrite of this at lunch time!

.

Your comments are valued!


	15. Chapter 15

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x15 – 5x16

Target – Hunt

.

.

* * *

A.N.

I am assuming that since Castle went home at night (where he received the Skype call) and the meeting with all the parents at the Precinct was in the morning (based on all the light streaming through every window), so this could theoretically take place between these two episodes; ignoring of course that there was no pause in Paris!

.

.

* * *

She stands outside the front door, the hardwood surface acting as a barrier, an obstacle between her and Castle. It's so late that it's early, however the exhaustion that she feel's burrowing into every pore, every cell within her body, and has nothing to do with the time and everything to do with her inability to do _anything_.

Her body lists forward, head thumping the wood harder than she expected. It would no doubt cause a headache, if it weren't for the fact that one started hours ago. This pain can merely join the dull ache that engulfs every part of her. Every inadequate, insufficient, useless...

The door opens suddenly and her mind is too far-gone, labelling all the ways she's falling as a detective, as a partner, and the momentum propels her forward, almost landing in Martha's arms.

"Oh, Kate." What was an accidental shift in body posture becomes an all-encompassing embrace as Martha takes ahold of her and squeezes as if searching for a strength she herself no longer possesses. Unfortunately, she will find none within Kate, who is doing all she can to maintain her composure. The desire to collapse and weep within the matriarch's arms almost becomes too much and she has to pull out of the hug to retain her last thread of self-control.

"Is there any more news about Paris?" Martha's words fill her with doubt, her feelings of incompetence rising again to the surface. All she can manage is a small, sad, shake of her head, has no words of hope for Castle's mother.

Nodding grimly, Martha pulls Kate into the Loft, apparently struggling to sustain her normal persona; the confident, optimistic woman–that knows all will be well in the end. Flamboyant, dramatic and just a little over the top, yet at the moment she appears shattered, on the cusp of watching her family unravel before her eyes.

Pushing Kate past the FBI at the dining-room table, she indicates in the direction of the office. Where Castle's slumped form creates a lump over his desk and she looks pointedly at Kate.

"He needs rest, some proper rest." Her stare seems to place that responsibility on Kate's shoulders and with another extensive crush of limbs, Martha moves off, disappearing up the stairs.

Hesitant steps take Kate to the bookcase, thankful to find another structure that will support her frame, as she again begins to sag under the weight of the world. She wants nothing more than to close her eyes and wish for a miracle, would click her heels together if she thought it would help.

Eyeing his still form, Castle's earlier words start replaying throughout her head. She wanted so desperately to promise him–she'd promise him the stars and the moon if she thought it would help–declare that she would find and bring his baby girl home. He was right though, she can't, and empty promises are just that-empty. Empty as she is at the thought, that even without that promise, if Alexis isn't found, he may never forgive her anyway.

A single tear creeps its way past her eyelashes and she swipes at it angrily. She needs to be strong, needs to gather the last of her strength, needs to be more for him.

Moving toward Castle, she sees he's fallen asleep gripping tightly to an old photo album, and she gently lifts him up and out of his seat.

Castle's slumber is troubled enough that he wakes instantly. Pulling himself to full height, his eyes take in Kate, mouth opens, and she beats him to it, answering the question he doesn't get a chance to ask.

"There's no news, I just wanted to ... I needed to see you for a moment. I'm gonna head back soon though." Her words become softer, more troubled as his face falls in disappointment, his body droops onto her and she supports them both.

Following Martha's earlier actions, Kate gradually shifts their position, slowly heading to the bed, as their fatigue consumes; barely making it to the horizontal surface.

He topples over first and as she goes to move away, an incoherent moan escapes his lips and he reaches sluggishly to capture her wrist.

"Stay." His plea shatters the last of her self-control and she sheds her shoes and blazer quickly, before crawling over to sit at the head of the bed.

His frame rearranges itself, movements heavy and cumbersome, eventually finding himself curled around Kate, head resting on the pillow by her hip, nose bumping into the linen of her work pants, his left arm finding purchase over her thighs–he clutches at her legs, his grip tight.

"Lie to me. Tell me a better story." His whisper comes out so softly, she very nearly misses them.

Her mind rebels at the idea, fights the shudder that is threatening to break free; she knows that words have the ability to destroy as much as they do to heal.

Long ago, his words healed her though, gave her the strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other. These days, his words show her the love that he feels for her, their story set in stone for all of time, and she forces herself to reach deep within, to return the favor.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl, a scared girl, who had been trapped inside the most dreadful of walls. Locked away she was safe, but ever so lonely. One day a jester appeared, announced that he was going to tear down those walls and free the girl… But she wasn't ready, and as much as she wanted to be on the outside, she was so very frightened of what it meant. Was worried that if she loved, loved all the wondrous things that occurred outside; pancakes for breakfast, ice cream for dinner, family, and friends; one day it could all be taken away from her again. Gone. Stolen in a blink of an eye and where would the girl be then? Lost and alone? Holding the pieces of her shattered heart? The jester though, knew that while loving meant there was a risk, he believed that all the moments of happiness outweighed any potential hurt, and he did his best to instil this belief into that girl..."

Looking down Kate realizes that Castle seems to have found a moment of peace; his breath moves evenly in and out, replicating his regular sleeping pattern. The lines around his eyes, have relaxed somewhat, taking years off his appearance. His body is heavy as the muscles within finally have a chance to release their tension.

Bending, Kate places the slightest kiss against his forehead, hovers over him for a moment. Breathes into his sleeping form.

"I love you."

She swore to herself at the beginning of them, that she'd do those words justice, have it be more then rushed words at the next life or death moment, but here, right now, she cannot let them remain unsaid.

Too much can change in an instant. All that she's managed to overcome could disappear without her even realizing it.

* * *

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka, for the assistance with my shocking spelling and grammar!

.

Your comments are valued!


	16. Chapter 16

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x16 – 5x17

Hunt – Scared to Death

.

.

* * *

The wheels crunch over the gravel road as Castle and Alexis finally arrive and it makes him thankful he left the Ferrari at home today. The drive was long and more than just a little complicated, even with Kate's directions. At least the scenery was beautiful; country churches with bells that tolled loudly. A little Inn that had weathered over time; awaiting future guests.

Climbing out of the driver's seat, Castle takes a moment to stretch, arms lifting as he attempts to shift the kinks that have formed throughout their journey, his fingers reaching for the sky.

"Holy Sh-ite!" The profanity is altered at the last moment as he vaguely recalls his daughter sitting in the passenger seat, but the sight before him is...

"You rode! That's why you wouldn't drive up with us? Holy..._ Bam_, said the lady!" Castle can't stop his eyes from travelling slowly up and down her figure, which is clad tightly in leather pants and a fitted tee; his thoughts are quickly becoming indecent.

Sauntering forward, he comes to a halt mere inches from her body, his hands drifting of their own accord. Fingertips trail fire along the outside of her thighs, shifting over her hips, encompassing her waist firmly.

Standing as if made from stone, lost in the intensity of his stare, Kate's breathing hitches, hips canting forward just a fraction, until words slice through their haze of desire.

"Do you two need a moment? 'Cause Dad could've come by himself." Alexis' words are playful but a hesitancy underlies her tone and is reflected in her awkward stance by the car door.

Pulling his body away from Kate's, as she simultaneously gives him a gentle shove, they create a space between them that is hopefully more appropriate.

"Sorry, we'll be more considerate." Kate's words are reinforced with a pointed look in his direction, but _really_ how is it his fault that he's gotten all hot and bothered when_ she's_ the one wearing that outfit!

As Kate steps around him to approach Alexis, she continues, "Anyhow, I brought _you_ here for a treat, not your Dad; he's just here as the funny guy, kind of like comic relief." Playful eyes meet over her shoulder, reassuring him that her words are without malice.

Not that he's concerned; since they've returned from Paris, the blossoming relationship between Kate and Alexis–which started so cautiously last year–is finally becoming more substantial, and he's willing to be the butt of some jokes, if these two are the ones behind it.

Moving away from the Softail–dirty ideas arising from its proximity–he observes his surroundings, struggles to keep his eyes away from Kate. Thankfully, she appears unaware of his fantasies, too busy helping Alexis empty the car of picnic items, and he attempts to focus on something more PG-13.

"Hey, Beckett. Should I be worried?" Castle's thoughts run wild as he takes in the landscape, thick trees, overgrown bushes, the clouds overhead shielding a good portion of the sun.

"Worried about what?" Her expression slips into one of unease and begins scanning the same horizon, tries to see what's wrong.

"All this place needs is a deserted and derelict cabin and I would seriously be concerned about what kinds of things happen in a place like this!" It's said with an air of drollness but really, he's seen movies that start this way, and they do not end well for anyone! The power of Evil positively vibrates in this type of setting!

Laughing at his antics, Kate reassures, "Don't worry Castle, if the boogeyman pops out of the woods, I'll protect you." The snickering continues as the girls unfold the blanket and open the baskets, looking back and forth to a preoccupied Castle.

* * *

Time passes quickly enough; food devoured, tentative conversation echoing through the trees. All three of them become more relaxed as the afternoon wears on, until Kate stands suddenly and shaking her limbs in order to get the blood flowing, announces, "Okay, Alexis, time for the big reveal!"

Strolling over to the car, Kate begins searching through the back seat, hoping that the spare helmet she had placed on the floor hasn't been discovered and removed. Castle is either going to appreciate her effort or completely flip his parental lid–only time will tell.

Standing at the edge of the rug, Alexis' apprehension over Kate's words is clearly visible. Yet, it's Castle's deep tenor that brakes through the silence, "What do you have planned?"

Finally finding the helmet, Kate spins around to face the mystified pair. "Alexis is coming for a ride with me." Her statement is met with silence and she experiences a sense of unease crawl along her spine.

"Huh? What? Why does she get to go first?" Castle's indignation about not having the initial bike ride seems to have overtaken any fatherly concerns. Either that or he's doing a very good job of trusting her with his only child. She pushes both thoughts away.

"I want Alexis to experience the rush, and then if you're good, you can be next." Her words have his eyes clouding in confusion, but ultimately he nods. Apparently, trust was the overriding emotion felt.

The younger woman still remains welded to the ground as Kate approaches and begins securing the protective gear into place. As she works, she goes over a quick lesson, not that there's much difference between a Vespa and a motorbike, when it comes to being a passenger.

"You know to lean when I do and hold on tight; I won't break. I'm gonna go fast. It's going to take your breath away; I want you to let it. I want you to feel how out of control that moment is when your stomach's left lying far behind you. Then I want you to listen to your heartbeat thundering in your ears, regulate your breathing, and control the things you can. Allow yourself to experience the fear and then let it go, because how much fear you let yourself experience is something you can control. Let it go, and enjoy the ride. Okay?"

Kate's speech leaves both Castles without words, Alexis simply nodding her willingness, as Kate moves to the bike and cocking a leg over, makes herself comfortable.

Patting the space behind her, Kate waits for Alexis to join her before giving Castle one last look.

* * *

His eyes are shining just a bit too brightly, glazed with the swell of emotions that are coursing through him. Overwhelmed at Kate's attempt at putting Alexis–and himself–into a position where they need to deal with and move on from some of the anxiety that's still lingering within them. The panic that comes with being in a situation you have no control over. Yet, as much as he wants too, he can't hold back the words that escape, "You'll be careful with my baby girl? With both of you? Okay."

Securing her own helmet in place, Kate's look is filled with everything; understanding, love, confidence.

"Promise."

Starting the engine, the Harley purrs beautifully as its owner takes off, leaving him watching as his heart speeds away. Settling himself back down on the rug he tries to focus on the fact that his world is steadily getting itself back on track; tries to relax as he cracks open his newly obtained copy of Casino Royale.

* * *

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka, for the assistance with my shocking spelling and grammar!

.

Your comments are valued!


	17. Chapter 17

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x17 – 5x18

Scared to Death – The Wild Rover

.

.

* * *

Kate's footsteps are hesitant; each stride down the staircase echoes within the confined space and the sound is adding to the chill that's inching up her back. The light from her phone is only illuminating the small area in front of her; while further down, the office remains dark, black, spooky. She swears she can hear ominous music threading its way softly toward her, adding to the overall feeling of dread.

_What is going on here?_

Ryan had been vague and distracted as he stood next to the bar of the Old Haunt, talking more to the bartender than to her. Unclear words about Castle, who may or may not be in the office, who may or may not be expecting her, who...

"Castle?" She can hear a movement in the far corner, the faint sound of furniture being shifted, and she can't for the life of her work out what's happening. The clues are not making sense, contradicting each other, leaving her confused, more cautious than normal, and without her weapon, she feels oddly exposed.

She finally reaches the bottom and extends her phone in an arc around her body, but the light from the screen does nothing to reveal the source of the noise and she again attempts to get Castle's attention. "You know I hate not knowing things, so if this is your idea of a jo–" Her words are interrupted as they morph into a high pitched, rather undignified screech.

* * *

Stepping forward and activating the torch that's been strategically placed under his chin, Castle lets out a little, "Boo!"

His plan may have been spontaneous, a spur of the moment payback for the way Kate and Espo had been ribbing him relentlessly after he had unfortunately watched that DVD, but it all seems to have gone according to plan. Up until the point when a rather pissed off and frightened Kate, comes back to her senses.

Hitting him squarely in the chest, her actions are supported by some very annoyed words. Words that are just a little bit breathless. "Aggggh! I can't believe you tried to scare me like that! I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna go and get my weapon, drag you down to the nearest body of water–" Her statement is once again halted mid-sentence as he leans forward and captures her mouth forcefully.

She's so _cute_ when she's angry, even when she's angry with him.

Silence and darkness permeates the room, as the flashlight falls from his hand, landing with a thud against the office floor. Free of objects, his fingers move to grasp Kate tightly, pulling her body so that it connects and joins perfectly with his.

Pulling away, her words are most definitely breathless this time. "You are so lucky that I want to _be_ with you." Her head falls back as his mouth begins tracing scattered patterns across her skin. Apparently, thoughts of his bucket list are again encouraging her to be a bit more _vocal_ than normal. "Lucky that I like all that you do. Your way with words, words at home, in bed, asleep." Her spine arches so tautly, he starts shuffling them towards the nearest wall, concerned for her welfare. "The words that you say, the words that you write."

Her statement creates a tightness in his own chest and his lips find purchase along the dip of her clavicle, as he whispers into her neck, "I like all that you do too."

Yet, even after all this time, doubt still curls around the flaws in his heart, makes him wonder if she will like him when she discovers all that he's done. Past choices, past mistakes. A certain three little words, still remain unsaid, and while he thinks he sees it within her eyes and her actions; it makes him slightly insecure about where their relationship is heading.

Suddenly the room's bathed with light and they spring apart, startled by the intrusion, the footsteps that come crashing down the stairs. The boys appear just as Kate makes her way across to the other side of the room, clearly needing to put some space between herself and Castle.

What he needs is something to stand behind!

As Esposito and Ryan pass a tumbler of scotch to the pair of them, they joyfully begin teasing Beckett. "So did he scare you?" Kevin's tone is cautious compared to Javier's triumphant one, "I told him he'd be lucky not to have his head shot off!"

Castle can't resist pointing to his skull, taping it lightly, proof that it remains intact. Anyhow, he knows Kate, knows she prefers expressing her agitation and aggression through more _hands_ on techniques!

Opening his mouth, ready to rejoice in the fact that he has gotten one up on Kate, Castle's eyes meet hers as she delicately lifts her glass, rattling the ice cubes within.

_Holy hell._ Images of frozen tongues and heated appendages flash before his eyes and his mouth clamps shut. He got _that_ message loud and clear!

Taking a sip, Kate focuses on the boys and at last replies, "I knew something was up the moment I saw Ryan sweating by the bar. Dude, you really need to work on your poker face!" Her smirk is mirrored in Castle's, although his is the result of knowing exactly how much she really did jump, and the grin stays, as she walks up to him, moving to place a hurried yet heated kiss against his lips. Announcing that she'll be waiting upstairs for Lanie and Jenny; who are due any minute; Kate exits the room, holding her head high in satisfaction.

Turning back to the boys, Castle raises his drink in salute and knocks the neat finger of scotch back. He enjoys the burn as it slides down his throat, and concentrates on the remaining pair, as Esposito asks Ryan, "Do you need us to cover for you again next week?" The question is simple enough, Castle knows it's the least they can do for the young couple who seem to be stuck in a loop of cock-a-doodle-doing, but Ryan's blush leaves them gossiping like school girls; Castle getting in first.

"Dude, have you finally hit the jackpot!" His excitement lifts, he becomes overjoyed for the Ryans, yet it crashes down as Kevin indicates no, mumbling low under his breath about doctors and appointments.

Javier looks almost timid as he approaches his partner and attempts to man the conversation up, by adding a slap to his back. "Everything will be fine bro; your swimmers are Irish studs!" Looking anywhere but at the others, his statement stops there and Castle can only nod awkwardly in agreement.

Glancing back and forth between his _brothers, _Ryan smiles self-consciously, and tries to insert some humor back into their discussion. "Is that your vast medical opinion kicking in?"

They all break into laughter, thankful to be past the uncomfortable male bonding moment, and their amusement is only increased as Javi adds, "Well I do have _vast_ medical experience!"

All three heads turn instinctively towards the stairs, hoping the girls remain above, heaven forbid a certain Medical Examiner overhear his words!

* * *

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


	18. Chapter 18

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x18 – 5x19

The Wild Rover – The Lives of Others

.

.

* * *

Shaking off the light dusting of snow that has managed to find its way onto her shoulders, Kate gives an extra stomp of her feet to ensure the majority is removed from her clothes before heading inside the main door. Stripping herself of the outer layers, she hangs them up carefully so that they'll be dry, ready for more fun tomorrow, and calls out to her partner.

"Hey, Castle?" Her fingertips trail along the beautiful wooden walls as she heads deeper within, a smile breaking out as she spots him waiting for her at the kitchen counter.

"Hey." His reply is muffled by a mouthful of something dark and crumbling, and a guilty look spreads across his features. Taking a moment, she considers the evidence; the small crumbs that are escaping, his lips unable to close around the item.

"Are you eating the cupcakes I brought for dessert?" She had hunted high and low around the snow-covered town, searching for something decadent as an after dinner treat and ended up walking away with tiny red velvet cupcakes. Icing so soft and creamy it melted on your tongue. Although the way Castle was slowly turning blue around the edges, she assumed that it didn't melt all at once. Or maybe they weren't meant to be consumed by the handful.

Shaking his head, he finally swallows the cupcake. Reaching for the glass of water by his elbow, Castle chugs some down before clearing his throat. "No. Why would you think that?"

Grinning wildly, all this fresh air and exercise is apparently going to their heads. Kate moves closer until she's able to drift a fingertip across his lips. Raising her hand until its level with his line of sight, she questions, "So what would have caused all these crumbs then?"

His grin explodes into a smirk as he grabs her hand; triumphantly held high with her proof, and moves forward enough so that he's able to slowly and steadily lick each piece of evidence off with his tongue. Making eye contact, he heatedly states, "I don't know what you're taking about."

Giggling softly under her breath, Kate replies, "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it wasn't there." Drags her damp finger across his cheek to prove her point. "I saw what I saw, Castle, and you–" She interrupts each word with a firm kiss. "Most. Definitely. Were. Eating. Our. Dessert." As the final accusation exits her mouth, her lips remain pressed against his.

After a moment they pause; the sounds of shattered breath filling the space as their foreheads bump softly, stupid, happy smiles matching the expression in their eyes.

* * *

"I love the snow." Her whispered declaration seeps through the room, wrapping around them both. Calm envelops them as Castle begins shuffling their bodies towards the luxurious sofa that's been strategically placed in front of the open fire; the perfect position to bask in its warmth while staring out of the picturesque window–a view that literally takes ones breath away.

"I'm glad you love the snow." He echoes her words as he seats himself down first, maneuvering Kate until she's positioned across his thighs, chest to chest. "I'm glad you wanted to come away for the weekend, even with the big birthday trip planned." To say that he's excited to whisk her away to Bora Bora for his celebration, is the _biggest _understatement of the year. While snowboarding and _snuggling _by the fireplace has been beautiful, the images of heat, sun, and minimal clothing is what he's been dreaming about since she agreed to go away together.

Edging closer into his lap, Kate twists her rear suggestively while proclaiming, "At home or away, I'm just looking forward to spending your birthday with you, Castle." Reaffirms her words with a soft touch of her lips, but they remind him of hidden gifts, and he pulls away reluctantly.

"Speaking of, I have something for you." Rather unwilling, he moves her back a fraction, creating a gap between them. Smiling, he presents her with a copy of Heat Wave that had been tucked behind the pillows.

"Ahhh, Castle?" Her tone is clearly questioning his sanity. "I already have a copy of this!"

He chuckles as he takes in her bemused and worried features; she appears more than just a little concerned that he's going crazy. "I do realize what a big fan you are, Kate. But this book, like so many books out there, contains a secret, a treasure trove of mysteries, a bible of surprises, a–"

Bending forward she nibbles his bottom lip, effectively shutting him up. Getting lost for a moment he forgets where he was going with his rant. Will never get over the fact that this is the life he now lives. Yet, as the hard cover digs into his ribs, he mumbles into her mouth, "Open it."

Dragging herself backwards, Kate looks up almost shyly as she creaks open the stiff cover, eyes dropping to take in the uniqueness of this particular novel, how the middle section's been hollowed out. Inside the pages, rest a beautiful gold bracelet and as she lifts it from its nesting place, her mouth drops open with shock.

"How did you know? I mean. Wow, Castle!" The beautiful gold skulls huddle around the black leather band, and glint gorgeously between her fingers, and all coherent thought seems to have left her body.

Taking pride in leaving the great Katherine Beckett stunned, he removes the piece from her, attaching it perfectly onto her wrist. Beams ecstatically at how right it looks adorning her arm.

"Castle, it's your birthday coming up, not mine. I'm suppose to be getting you something!" Her words may have returned, but her eyes remain fixated on the jewellery, hypothesized by its glory.

"I know it is, Kate, and I'm sure whatever you get me will be perfect. Epic. But I wanted to get you something that you could wear every day. That even in the worst moments you can look down and know that you are loved, that all that you do is appreciated and that–" The rest of his sentence is lost as Kate pushes the book unceremoniously to one side, the opening that was between them disappears as she forcefully propels her body into his. Mouth against mouth, chest against chest, heart against heart.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


	19. Chapter 19

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x19 – 5x20

The Lives of Others – The Fast and the Furriest

.

.

A.N. There is magazine mentioned is real as are the articles cited, I however do not own them.

.

I was tempted to put _Unspoken _in here, but thought that would be cheating!

* * *

The doctor's office is sophisticated; elegant features combine with the subtle use of glass, and it creates a sense of privacy for the patients waiting their turn. Plush comfortable seats, which scream _money_, guarantee that a visit there is an enjoyable experience. At least for most!

Castle's eagerness to have his final appointment over and done with, contrasts with his inability to sit for long periods without some kind of distraction, and it all adds up to guarantee that Kate is slowly going insane.

"Here look at this." The fifth magazine in as many minutes is shoved beneath her nose as Castle excitedly points at the picture. "Check out this wonder! It has a screen within the remote so you can control it from another room!"

Drawing her lips tightly against her teeth, Kate struggles not to take the paper and use it as a bat; after all, what in the world did he need _another _remote control helicopter for?

"Don't you have a red one?" she questions, hoping to point out that one really is enough per household. She manages to hold her tongue in regards to the tank that's also sitting on the shelf and she stares him down, as he gulps, and mumbles a reply.

"There may have been a birthday incident that now requires a replacement." Castle pulls the article back, lifting it high above his face, as he tries to hide behind it. Pays close attention as he re-reads the information on what's being offered and effectively avoids her raised eyebrow.

Flicking through her own magazine, she spots the heading '101 ways to cheat while getting away with it' and throws the offending item onto the side table. Arching within her chair, she can't help but think about how bored she is; coffee at breakfast was a while ago, and even that was rushed. Her attempts to get Castle out the door, in spite of his constant whine about missing eggs and lack of pancakes, made the experience so much harder than it needed to be.

"Ooooo, look I found something even better to read, this one's called _Strange Magazine_." The cover is that of a unicorn, and the poor creature has a leprechaun straddling its hindquarters. She mentally prepares herself for the next words out of his mouth.

"Look there's an article on Time-Traveling Sea Monkeys, oh, and Primates in the News. Wow. One was a self-medicating Orangutan." His whole body is vibrating with the discovery, causing his knee to jerk suddenly within its brace, his overactive imagination running wild. Leaning sideways, she places a kiss against his shoulder, while swiftly removing the paper from his hands.

Aiming for the table again, she executes the move perfectly and settles back in her chair, as Castle lifts an arm so that it can rest easily behind her head. His fingers glide through the long strands of hair and she smiles in contentment, shifting a fraction so that their eyes can lock. Foreheads bumping slightly as he bends awkwardly to meet her half way.

"Thank you for coming." Even with the privacy of the room, his words are whispered, happy to exclude the outside world from hearing his declaration.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be." Her words barely escape before he closes the slight distance between their lips, keeps the kiss innocent given their location.

Pulling away before things escalate further, Castle settles back within his chair, leaving his arm around Kate. The position reminds him of wheelchair rides and birthday celebrations.

"You know I was serious the other week when I said I was going to get you back." He smirks as he recalls the amount of sleep that has been lost plotting the perfect comeback. Devious ways he can return the favor. Masterful plans that will leave her astonished.

Her chuckle indicates her thoughts on the likelihood of _that_. "Keep dreaming, Castle." Because honestly there is no way he can put one past her, she's a detective for Pete's sake!

"Laugh now, but one day soon, when you least expect it, something completely out of left-field will occur, an event that will leave you stunned, speechless. And in that moment; once, of course, your ability to speak has returned; you will be forced to acknowledge that I can do epic just as well, if not better, than you!"

The gloating over an occasion that hasn't even been conceived yet, is rather extreme, but he knows he will find a moment, and that he will be able to pull off the event of a lifetime. There's no doubt about that.

"Right, _buddy,_ you keep living in the land of make believe and let me know when you crash back down into reality. Just be careful of your knee though, I've missed your capacity to walk and support your own weight!" She smiles. "Not that I haven't loved finding new ways to work around that contraption."

Her hand slides to touch the object around his knee, fingers firmly dipping into the small spaces within, warmth spreading to the skin that lies underneath.

"Hey! I was able to move with a fair amount of speed on these crutches." Memories of rushing across the street, attempting to save her, are at the front of his mind and he turns to face Kate. "Just promise me in the future, if you want me to move my ass with lightning speed, don't fake your own murder. While it was effective, it may have stripped about ten years off of my life expectancy." The words, while said in good humor, portray an undercurrent of truth that has Kate reaching sideways so that she's able to grasp his face gently between her two hands.

"I am sorry for that Castle. I mean, I know that Martha had some reservations about me being able to act convincingly enough to get you over to the apartment, but we should have thought about what it would look like to you. I never wanted to scare you like that, and I have to admit I was more than a little panicked about your reaction when you first rushed into the room and realized that it was all a hoax."

Brushing his mouth across hers, Castle communicates as best he can his understanding over the situation. The whole surprise was a major experience; the lengths she must have gone to–to be able to pull it all together. Getting everyone involved, putting up with his behavior when no one would believe him–he loves her all the more for it.

He manages to separate them long enough to utter against her lips, "Well the good doctor says that exercise decreases my physical age and I'm sure we can work on some ways to get those ten years back."

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

I may have had a truly out of body experience when the reviews went past 200. And extra special xoxo for all those that made that happen!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


	20. Chapter 20

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x20 – 5x21

The Fast and the Furriest - Still

.

.

* * *

A.N. Enjoy this one, because the next four are an interconnecting spiral of feels as we head towards the end!

.

.

* * *

Pushing the last mouthful of noodles onto his spork, Castle lets out a satisfied moan when the food reaches his mouth. The lunch that they had grabbed at the Dancing Crane Café, had been oddly scrumptious considering that it came in a styrofoam container and they were eating it as they made their way east within the Bronx Zoo. Strolling casually as the beautiful warm rays soaked into their skin, he looks across to Kate, a contented smile on his face.

"Are you having trouble there?" His voice is light with humor as he watches her try to retrieve the last lot of peas that are rolling around in leftover sauce for the umpteenth time. Reaching over he uses his cutlery to scoop them up, popping them quickly into his mouth, as she huffs in mock disbelief.

"That was my lunch! I want my peas back!"

Her movements come to a halt as she waits, eyebrow raised in expectation, and as he swallows the stolen food, he holds his utensil high and proclaims, "If only you had asked for the almighty spork. You too would have enjoyed your peas, but no; _'sporks aren't for eating Chinese with, Castle'._" His squeaky imitation of her is not going over well, Kate's eyes widen in irritation, and he backs away with a grin.

Moving quickly she lunges as if at him, but instead takes the trash out of his hands, smirking as she makes her way to the nearest bin, and he's left grinning wildly over that narrow escape.

"Where are we headed next? The Asian elephants are down this way if you want?" He knows how much she's in love with those animals and he's been looking forward to witnessing her at the elephant enclosure all day.

It has been such a glorious day so far. The weather's perfect, the crowds are thin, and the whole experience has been so _relaxing _as they explored the different creatures, the ones they liked, the ones they don't.

"Oh, I know. The baboon reserve." There's a slight snicker to her tone that he's choosing to ignore. Knows that she's goading him into a response about animals that shouldn't lust after him.

Continuing to walk, hands now lightly clasped between them, Castle begins prattling off random facts, knows that while he doesn't _need _to impress her any more, he still can't resist the urge to show off a little.

"Do you know that swans aren't the only animal that will attempt to mate for life? Black vultures and wolves are creatures that you would normally associate with doom and gloom, yet they also look for a lifelong partner."

He likes that, that there are animals just like them, searching for someone to spend their time with, working together to make it to old age.

Lost in his daydreaming he nearly misses the hitch in Kate's step, the tense flutter of her fingers, and he opens his mouth, ready to rescind his previous, slightly overwhelming statement.

"Does that make Meredith the one that got away?" Her words are hesitant, uncertainty covers each one, and he realizes that she's completely missed his subtext.

"No! No, I mean I like that they keep searching, maybe making some mistakes along the way, until they find the _one,_ and then that's them _done,_ finished, happily riding off into the sunset together!" He looks straight ahead, doesn't dare look over to see her reaction; he couldn't cope if it was one of fear? Anxiety? Contempt?

* * *

They remain silent, mutually choosing to let the topic drop, as they approach the first animal within the reserve. The Gelada is a mysterious looking mammal and his previous concern over the monkey family flies out the window, as he begins reading the plaque that accompanies them.

"Look- they wear their heart on their sleeve." Together both sets of eyes rise as they examine the monkey before them, and a heart really can be seen displayed across its chest. "Apparently, it changes color to display its readiness to its mate!"

Moving slightly to his left, his body now stands flush behind Kate's. Lifting his arms, so that they can slide across her waist, his hands come to rest against her stomach; chin comfortably sitting on top of her head. He enjoys the opportunity her flats provide, the chance to secure her completely within his frame. Her curls are up in one of his favorite hairdos, her neck exposed. _Ohhhhh, _he does love her vast array of hairstyles.

Laughing softly at his previous announcement, Kate comments, "Is that what you need, a color changing body part?" It's asked so innocently, that he knows he shouldn't respond, should just answer appropriately, but _really_, she leaves herself so open sometimes.

"I have an appendage that changes–" The rest of his words are cut off as her hand clamps over his mouth, and she looks around the pathway to ensure no one has overheard.

As if that's going to stop him!

Dropping his hands from her abdomen, his fingertips brush the edges of her short skirt, teases the heated skin that he's able to reach and his movements cause her to arch slightly back, before she comes to her senses. Grabbing his offending digits, she squeezes them tightly, before slipping out of his embrace, away from his _unwanted__ touching_. Standing further apart, she indicates to the space between them and questions, "Do you need a three feet perimeter enforced while in public?"

The smirks that explodes across his face portrays the odds of that happening; he's never been good at following the rules and can't see why he should start now. Moving back to close the distance between them, he trails a finger smoothly along her hairline, before gliding down to lightly trace the smooth edges of her lips.

"I can't resist being by your side." The words are sappy, but at the moment so are they, encased within their own little bubble.

Shyly ducking her head out of habit, yet without her long hair to hide behind, Kate whispers, "I love _us _too."

The world comes to a stand still. He swears he can literally feel the earth beneath his feet stop moving, breath caught within his chest as his heart explodes, blown up into millions of magnificent pieces.

He watches her closely. Kate slowly lifts her head, makes eye contact and her every movement is playing before him in slow motion. Her mouth opening, words he has been craving to hear are sitting at the edge of her tongue, and as his back pocket begins ringing, he internally dies. He wants to ignore it, pretend there's no obnoxious noise after all he was mere seconds from life altering words, but it's her phone, and she is on-call.

Reaching behind him, he lifts the offensive device out and holds it before her, her face appearing to mirror his devastation.

Sliding it open, she lifts it to her ear as she drifts slightly away, yet, he can hear that it's her Dad on the other end, discussing, of all things, baseball. Raising his head, he faces the sky, his whole body standing still as he lets her previous declaration wash over him. She may not have gotten those _specific _three words out, but he knows now with certain.

She loves him.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

I may have had a truly out of body experience when the reviews went past 200. And extra special xoxo for all those that made that happen!

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


	21. Chapter 21

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x21 – 5x22

Still – The Squab and the Quail

.

.

* * *

A.N: And so it begins; hold on as the next four unravel and hopefully fill in some much needed gaps!

* * *

Sitting at the counter, Kate again stirs the spoon through the coffee that went cold long ago. She breathes a sigh into the Loft that no one hears, shifts within the stool, muscles still weary and tight even days after the _event. _The moment she had found herself standing on a bomb, saying good-bye to her partner, her father; watching as minutes turned into seconds as they both held their breath and hoped for a miracle to come through. The miracle that is them.

Her own sappiness causes a small snort of disbelief to escape, again filling the silence that is surrounding her. The jubilation and adrenaline over making it out alive has receded far quicker than she had expected. Thought for sure that they would be riding the wave of happiness for weeks, if not months, and yet here she is sitting alone and confused over her partnership, her relationship.

Within a day of being back here–_home_–Castle's behavior had become standoffish, closed, downright frustrating. One moment he would be bouncing off the walls as if he'd consumed an entire supply of coffee. The next he'd be withdrawing into the office, continually on the computer, almost sulking … _over what?_

She has no idea what's going on in that beautiful mind of his. What he's doing remains a mystery, a secret that has him avoiding her, lying about writing–she can always tell when he's lying–she knows that the absent sound of fingers hitting the keyboard means he's not typing. That whatever's happening has nothing to do with Nikki, and _geez _knowing her luck he's probably sitting in there watching Russian porn.

And there lies the problem; her anxiety, the little whisper of doubt that has always been sitting on her shoulder–is she enough–is getting louder as each day passes with this new and worrisome behavior.

Worry that being caught in another life and death moment had been all about surviving and now that they're away from the bomb, he's had a chance to really think about all that could've been lost. Alexis, Martha… and maybe, just maybe, it's finally become too much. The life they lead, their partnership, the Twelfth, maybe this is _it_. Maybe their great run has come to an end and he's now contemplating a way to break it off.

What if he no longer wants to be stuck with her! Ahhhhhh!

Her head slumps in her hands and she tries to shake off the black cloud. She stands abruptly and heads toward the office; maybe all he needs is a reminder that she's here, that they _have_ survived, that she's in this.

Even if he no longer appears to be.

* * *

Hearing a slight shuffle by the office door, Castle's instincts kick in; reaching forward with lightning fast speed, he shuts the lid of the laptop and sits up straight, eyes making contact with Kate, who seems to be adrift, standing in the doorway, and he tilts his head, takes her in.

He's so thankful he can still sit here and admire every part of her. That they made it through that day, that they can keep going forward together. They've had a lot of close calls, but this one's truly opened his eyes.

"How's the writing going?" Her expression echoes the question, staring steadily at the closed computer, and he shifts it further away, wanting to create some more space. As if he can protect his secrets, keep them hidden.

Slapping both hands against his thighs, he attempts to distract her, move her mind away from what he had been doing.

"You look tired, are your legs still aching?" Avoiding her inquiry, he holds a hand out, and she finally begins shuffling forward until he can move her onto his lap, her back resting gently against the desk, giving him access to her calves.

Digging his fingers deep within the muscles of her lower legs, he feels some of the tension begin to drain away. Standing next to her had been a traumatic experience; actually standing on the bomb, must have been its own type of hell.

Huddling together, he leans forward and places a tender kiss onto one of her bare knees, whispers into the quiet space between them, "I'm so thankful to be able to hold you." It came too close, far too close. A couple more seconds and there would have been no more of these moments, and they have been through so much to get to this point. They've had to overcome so many obstacles throughout the years; miscommunication, third parties, jealously, serial killers, everyday murders, their own lies and doubts, and yet here they sit, cuddling each other.

Pulling back, he tries to contain all the thoughts that are going through his head. He pushes them down, locks them tightly away. He doesn't want to get too far ahead of himself until everything's in place; ready, perfect.

"Go for a nap, Kate." Giving one last squeeze to her legs, he pushes them down, forces her to stand as he shifts them both towards the bedroom.

"Are you comin'?" Her exhaustion can be heard, twirling through each word and he keeps propelling her forward until she's resting on the bed.

"No. The boys want to play a video game before the nights through, but once we're done, I'll be right in." Brushing a kiss against her forehead, he hopes she's too tired to hear the lies, the untruths that he's being forced to speak.

He moves quietly back into the office as she finally caves and closes her eyes.

Waiting a while, wanting to ensure he's not going to be startled again, Castle flips through the latest copy of his innovators subscription, admiring the great men doing great things in this world. Estimating enough time has passed, he opens and restarts the computer, begins scrolling through the online options.

There are so many choices, and he has spent days looking for the precise one. This may be the third time he's gone looking for a ring, but it most definitely will be the last. Page after page of expensive, large, alluring engagement rings flash across the screen.

Every creak and crack within the Loft has him jumping, ready to shut the machine down. Heaven forbid Kate discovers what he's doing before he has a chance to plan it all out to perfection. Big, yet intimate, he can do that, 'cause this time, this is it. Third times the charm!

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

I may have had a truly out of body experience when the reviews went past 200. I needed CPR as it hit 250, chocolate to all those that made that happen ;)

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything! And to those that tweeted me off the ledge this morning! Xoxo

.

Your comments are valued!


	22. Chapter 22

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x22 – 5x23

The Squab and the Quail – The Human Factor

.

.

* * *

A.N: Only two more after this *sobs*

* * *

"I'm seriously going to wipe the floor with you, Ryan." Kate's exclamation results in a series of disbelieving snorts from the B team, sitting on the other end of Castle's couch. Javi, who's to the left of Kevin, begins thumping his shoulder, as if preparing him for a prize fight; a twisted competition between enemies; rather than a helicopter race around the room. Snuggling into the corner of _their_ end, Castle moves to pull her closer, crossing his legs, so that she's now firmly enclosed within his lap.

"You can do this, Beckett. Just remember gently does it!" His words, spoken so closely to her ear, cause a shiver to creep along the back of her neck, a slight contraction of her limbs as she moves to nestle in more firmly, nearly forgetting that the rest of her team members are mere feet away.

"Ready go!" Esposito's voice rings clear, and it has her springing into action. Blocking everything else out, she concentrates on flying Rick's helicopter around the obstacle course as Kevin attempts to do the same with Javier's.

Laughter resonates through the Loft as the machines dip and dive, loud cheering filling the space. Money and pride are on the line–as they race to victory. Yet in the end it's the human factor, not the machines, that play the biggest part. While Castle's steady and calming influence assists her to remain in control, poor Ryan has Espo screaming in his ear and it all becomes too much for the younger detective. He flies too low to the ground on the last bend, and missing his intended target, he crashes badly.

Jumping up in victory, she gloats loudly, "And that's how you score!" Turning to give Castle a high five, she proceeds to enquire, "I'm getting a refill, anyone else need one?"

Nodding, Espo goes with her as she walks into the kitchen. Standing back slightly, he watches as she comfortably helps herself to what they need.

Raising an eyebrow at her colleague, she faces him, waits him out. His need to say something is as clear as day across his face.

"You doin' okay?" His voice is low, giving an air of privacy between the two of them, and her gaze flickers back and forth between the living room and her friend before her. Seeing the others wrapped up in their own conversation, she makes eye contact with Javier and shrugs.

"I'm fine." It's her standard response and they both know it, they've been down this path before, but he must be feeling brave as he questions her again.

"You were shot at by a sniper, Kate. You're seriously telling me you're fine?"

Looking down, her fingers begin playing with the band of her watch, her arm is lacking the bracelet that had recently joined it there. Its clasp had broken; the ends no longer able to join together and the symbolism hits her hard for a moment. The last few days, the last few _weeks_ have created so much uncertainty within her and it uncharacteristically starts pouring out.

"To be honest that has barely even made my top ten of things that are worrying me at the moment?" Her eyes settle on Castle's back as he continues to talk to Ryan, until Esposito's comments break through.

"But you guys are good together, and okay, I don't know what was goin' through your head, letting that dude get so close to you, but come on, you pushed him away. Surely Castle hasn't been givin' you shit over something that didn't even happen?"

Shaking her head to indicate _no_, she knows deep down it's not Castle who is having the issues right now, it's her. He seems to be more than happy to coast along, but ever since her life flashed before her eye's, while standing on that bomb, she's realized she wants more. More than just living in the moment.

Yet he's been there and done that, _twice_. There's no reason for him to want more as far as she can see. And she doesn't have the courage to push for an answer, in case his response only confirms her doubts. That her heart has been misled, that the fate she was starting to believe in, was all a lie.

"His behaviour of late is … complicated. And Vaughn was charming and smooth and said all the things I guess, I wanted Castle to be saying. But he wasn't Castle, I realized that, although maybe not quickly enough, but …" Kate really dislikes words sometimes. "I screwed up, but we'll be fine, right? I mean, what's the alternative?"

Her tone is purposely light, injecting humor into something that really isn't that funny. Because if they're not fine and this implodes, she doesn't know how she's going to be able to put one foot in front of the other, when everything in New York reminds her of him.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Ryan moves a bit closer to Castle as their respective partners head into the kitchen, lowering his voice to check in with his friend. "Everything's good, you know, between you and Beckett, after that whole ..."

Ryan's face twists awkwardly, clearly not wanting to have this conversation, but the need to check on his family after what he had witnessed seems to override his normal quiet reserve.

Smiling at the concerned Irishman, Castle reassures him as best as he can. After all, Ryan wasn't the only one who'd been worried after the case with Vaughn. "Yeah, we're fine. I mean, my green eyed monster may have caused a bit of strife for a while, but yeah, it's all good."

He thinks of the ring that's now hidden deep within his safe. The knowledge that it has now been chosen, that it's here ready and waiting, brings a smile across his face.

Although it seems to be bringing its own set of problem's. His mother had left him speechless the other day, prattling on about Kate not having it on her finger, as if she could sense its existence, as though she somehow intrinsically knew that he had bought one and is ready to make that next step.

Let alone the fact that Kate had calmly asked him where they were going. The question had him breaking out into a cold sweat as he had attempted to cover the inquiry with ignorance. He knows where they're going; had wanted nothing more in that moment then to get down on one knee. Hold the ring high as he declared his lifelong commitment to her, but he knew that there would have been doubt in her mind. Doubt that the only reason that he was proposing was a result of Vaughn and jealous feelings that had gained momentum as she spent more and more time in his presence.

He wants the moment to be perfect, to be about their love, about wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. His internal chant at the moment is; _big yet intimate, wait for the moment that is big yet intimate. _

A smaller voice though, whispers that maybe that's the biggest problem here; waiting. Waiting for the right time, waiting for the perfect moment, because in the past, the combination of _them _and_ waiting_ has resulted in some serious consequences.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

I may have had a truly out of body experience when the reviews went past 200. I needed CPR as it hit 250, chocolate to all those that made that happen ;)

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


	23. Chapter 23

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x23 – 5x24

The Human Factor - Watershed

.

.

* * *

A.N: Only one more left! Ahhhh (on the upside I have started a new fic :p)

* * *

_Nothing goes as planned … Everything will break … People say goodbye … In their own special way.  
All that you rely on … And all that you can fake … Will leave you in the morning … But find you in the __day__._

_._

_._

Wow. As he sits opposite her, huddled around the small, intimate table, it hits him all over again. Twelve months, fifty-two weeks, three hundred and sixty-five days ago, she knocked on his door and the rest has been history. A roller coaster of a year he will admit; amazing highs that left them giddy with laughter and love, but devastating lows that had them in fear of their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

The restaurant that he had chosen is quiet, discreet, the perfect place to spend the night basking in the fact that they've made it through everything together–as a couple. The ring in his pocket is burning a slow and steady hole through the cloth, waiting for the perfect moment tonight.

He has spent so many nights laying awake in bed picturing her reaction to his question, and imagining all the different ways that this could play out. His thoughts spin around and around, yes's colliding with no's, and it leaves him dazed and confused.

He's had to force himself to focus on all the great things that they have experienced together; the memories that they've made, the love that they share. He loves her. Loves all the remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating characteristics that make her into the woman before him. Loves the way she makes him laugh, the ways she inspires and scares him all within the same moment.

And there's doubt. He's human after all; he worries that she doesn't want this to work as much as he does, that while he has been holding back, waiting for her, she has come to her senses and realized that she is made for bigger, brighter opportunities than just being his partner.

However, he has to be serious tonight, push all those beliefs to one side, concentrate on the fact that she loves him, get down on one knee and declare…

"Is he _proposing_?" Kate's whispered words shatter through his thoughts, catch him unaware, and he frantically raises a hand to check that the engagement ring is still safely tucked away.

Following her line of sight, he sees a young man, dressed to impress and down on bended knee before his girlfriend. Ring held high, too far away to hear words, they watch as she jumps forward into his embrace, accepting the ring, and he can't believe it. He's been upstaged on their anniversary.

Castle turns to observe Kate, as she continues to watch the newly engaged couple. Sees a dizzying array of emotions cross her face, yet even after all these years, he wonders if he can even label one of them. So much expression, yet so much confusion.

His heart contracts painfully as he deliberates, anxiety again rising to the surface. Are they on the same page here, walking side by side towards a future together? Or is he so far off the mark? Has he misinterpreted her words, her hints–where are they going? What are they to each other?

While he took it as a sign to move forward, maybe it was her way of wanting to slow down.

* * *

_Everything will change … Nothing stays the same … Nobody here's perfect … Oh, but everyone's to __blame__.  
Oh, all that you rely on … And all that you can save … Will leave you in the morning … And find you in the __day__._

_._

_._

Kate watches as the pair celebrate their new beginning, considers the way that could be her one day, jumping up in excitement, exclaiming over a glorious ring. She contemplates the man in front of her as she begins trailing patterns with the back of her spoon, lines in the cream, creating crossroad after crossroad.

She has dreamt more than once about that scenario, how it could play out, the possibilities that would come from being his fiancé, being his wife, and she shuts those thoughts down. She can't label what they have right now, girlfriend, lover, partner. They seem so out of sync lately and it's slowly killing her inside.

The constant headache that has been with her since Agent Stack pulled her aside, is again making its presence known and she pushes back from the table slightly. Her mind drifting from one problem to another. The secret she's been keeping has her on edge, jittery, and if it continues she's going to have to decrease her coffee consummation; heaven forbid the constant tremor within her heart begins making itself known.

She keeps trying to tell herself that she's been given an incredible opportunity, that even though she's just a lowly homicide cop, a detective with no real chance of this going any further than an obligatory interview, she should still pursue it. Yet the debate within increases every day. Why is she hopping on a plane in a few short days? Why the white lies, the lack of conversation with him?

The last thing she wants to do is rock the boat that is _them_, especially with something that is not going to eventuate into anything. Hasn't she already established the likelihood of this going forward is so minimal that upsetting him for no reason is just ludicrous? That there is no chance she is going to be working on a larger scale? So what's the point of bringing angst into their lives for nothing?

For a second though the images take ahold; she sees herself clad in smart suits and sensible heels, and she finds herself internally running away. Shielding herself from the picture of what that would look like, no longer at home in the precinct, walking by her team members at their desks, and no longer with her partner. His logic, his humor, his stories, the way they work together to solve a case. She can't breathe. Is this really what she wants?

"Are you okay?" Castle's voice pierces through her panic, and she shakes her head, more in an effort to clear the fog, than to say no, but he misreads it regardless.

"Do you want to head out?" There's a disappointment in his voice that she can't quite put her finger on, doesn't have it in her to try.

Pushing back from the table she stands, pauses as she waits for him to settle everything before they make their way to the exit.

Lost in her own contemplations again, it takes her a moment to realize that he is humming under his breath. She attempts to place the song, but after a moment realizes it's in vain and asks, "What song is that?"

Her question comes unexpectedly, and he stumbles midstride, apparently, she's not the only one lost in thought tonight.

"Ummmm. I don't know, I heard it last night and it's been dancing over and over again within my head." His brilliant smile flashes wide across his face, as he hooks an arm around her shoulders. Pulls her close as they walk out the door, dropping a light kiss against the side of her head as he adds, "I'm lucky I guess, at least these days all the songs make sense."

.

.

_Oh, you're in my veins … And I cannot get you out … Oh, you're all I taste … At night inside of my __mouth__.  
Oh, you run away … 'Cause I am not what you found … Oh, you're in my veins … And I cannot get you __out__._

_._

_.  
_

_Everything is dark … It's more than you can take … But you catch a glimpse of sun light … Shining, shining down on your face._

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

I may have had a truly out of body experience when the reviews went past 200. I needed CPR as it hit 250, chocolate to all those that made that happen ;)

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


	24. Chapter 24

One moment – A thousand words

A challenge to see if I could create a linking scene between each Season Five episode.

One chapter a day until Season Six arrives.

Wish me luck.

.

.

5x24 – 6x01

Watershed – Valkyrie

.

.

Thank you. This is the end (at least until next year's hiatus)

This chapter was written a week ago so is spoiler free – so please review _then_ PM me if you need to flail over 6x01 in consideration of others!

* * *

"Katherine Houghton Beckett… Will you marry me?"

Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God.

The picture before her shatters and heals her heart simultaneously, and somehow she's gone from fearing the worst to hoping for the best. How has he come to be on one knee before her? A ring held high, promising a future together.

The insecurities that have been haunting her every step; about what they are, their life, and their future replay over and over in her mind. The internal pressure she'd been experiencing is escalating now that she's been offered the job, and she feels like she is drowning under it all.

Is she making her decisions based on fear? Is she so afraid of the unknown that running away to another city is preferable over staying and having a conversation? Is that conversation now moot, because _whatever happens, whatever she decides, _he wants to stand beside her? He wants _her_.

She feels as if her thoughts are racing too fast, flickering in and out of her mind, yet at the same time it's as if they've come to a complete stand still. As she sits and stares, hands clenched tightly around the chain of the swing, _twelve months' worth of memories, all __the__ words that they have declared,_ fills the silence between them...

* * *

Their first morning together as they moved on from the past.

"I can't repeat the same mistakes again."

.

Deciding that they wouldn't see other people.

"Yeah. I feel like you should have one to mark this milestone."

.

Handshakes substituting kisses, as his child grows up.

"Assist me in keeping my mind occupied and away from this empty nest?"

.

Their first trip away as a couple.

"I'm just thankful we've had another chance. That we have _this_ chance."

.

Surviving a serial killer, deceptions, and being on the run.

"But I've learnt over the last year that we can't let those moments define who we are."

.

Hidden stories from her youth exposed.

"I wanna have something to look back on."

.

Their partnership placed in jeopardy.

"That's right guys. I get to kiss the girl!"

.

The doubts that arose after dinner with their parents.

"Of course. Promise. Whatever you need, okay?"

.

Forgoing their own traditions; willing to make new ones.

"You make a beautiful cup of coffee, Castle."

.

Pushing through the questions that sprung forth after Meredith's visit.

"This is a way that I can make it up to you."

.

Negotiating date nights.

"That your characterization remains intact because we've had semi-public sex."

.

Reaffirming friendships as well as partnerships.

"You're a good friend, Castle."

.

Her ability to separate her job from her past being placed into question.

"I just keep thinking how extraordinary you really are."

.

Celebrating Valentine's Day, as their relationship moved forward.

"I'm glad you would do all that."

.

Dealing with heartache and anxiety over Alexis' disappearance.

"Lie to me. Tell me a better story."

.

Working in their own way to bring her safely home.

"You be careful with my baby girl."

.

Moments of terror exposing surprised wishes from his past.

"I want to _be_ with you."

.

Secrets from his childhood, revealing tender sentiments.

"Know that you are loved."

.

Surprise birthday celebrations of epic proportions.

"An event that will leave you stunned, speechless."

.

A mysterious phenomenon exposing their beliefs.

"I love _us _too."

.

Coming so close to losing their lives.

"I'm so thankful to be able to hold you."

.

An outside party resulting in questions about their future.

"We'll be fine, right? What's the alternative?"

.

Offers of advancement placing partnerships and relationships in doubt.

"Are you okay?"

.

Castle down on bended knee.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett… Will you marry me?"

* * *

His body remains tense. Coiled and ready for... Ready for what? Her rejection? Her acceptance? He curses inwardly; he had a beautiful speech planned, loving words about how he knows her and loves her; how he is ready to make a life, a home _together_.

His earlier anger over the fact that they'd appeared to have drifted apart, that while he was planning a life together, she was planning one without him, has receded. Ever since he had bought the ring, he has been maintaining status quo, in part waiting for the perfect moment. However, his mother was right; the other part of him has been holding back, not because he thought that they wouldn't work, but because he has always doubted that Kate would want to make it work with him.

However, that's not fair on either of them. To doubt her love for him; can he really claim the title of loving her more? How can that be a competition? Haven't they both been working to get to this point in their own individual ways, trying to overcome their own personal demons?

He has been so busy waiting for the right moment, the big, yet intimate moment that would make his words all the more potent, all the more likely to guarantee a yes, but if she wants this, does the event itself matter?

In the park, at their swings, he has laid it all on the line. Used every last scrap of courage, to explain horribly that he wants more with her; not in spite of all that she is, but because of all that she is. He's been so deadly serious, attempting to express himself, even as his words are failing, that this is so very important. That he is in this one hundred percent. He wants her. The rest; jobs, cities, logistics, can all be worked out with time, he just wants her.

Wants her for _always_.

* * *

.

Thank you to every person that reviewed, made it a favourite, and added this story to your alerts. It's really appreciated!

This has been posted from the great beyond, as when the reviews went past 300 my heart exploded into millions of sparkly, grateful pieces!

A cupcake for every review, and for those that posted so consistently, don't get a tummy ache as you devour so many xoxo

.

And thank you to honeyandvodka for your immense help with everything!

.

Your comments are valued!


End file.
